Cosmic Love
by Simbelmyne20
Summary: Un año después de que la Enterprise se enfrentó a Khan, Callidora Lupei se une a la tripulación a la misión de 5 años como la Alférez del Dpto. de Ciencias. En su estadía, se reencontrará con un viejo amigo, forjará amistades, trabajará con su mentor y vulcano favorito y en ingeniería el amor florecerá.
1. Chapter 1: Bajo la protección de Spock

**_Espero les agrade :v tenía tiempo querer publicar algo sobre Star Trek pues espero también poder escribir a la perfección sino es que lo más fiel posible a los personajes (en especial a Spock), con gusto leeré sus opiniones y bueno dependiendo de como vaya esto, veré si será bueno seguir publicándola._**

Callidora Lupei se había graduado con honores, sus calificaciones durante sus años en la Academia era prueba de porque había entrado a estudiar a una temprana edad. A sus 22 años siendo una de las más jóvenes de su generación comenzaba ahora con su servicio en alguna de las Flotas Estelares.

Aquella mañana estaba completamente ansiosa por iniciar ya su trabajo, estar en el espacio descubrir nuevos planetas, hacer intercambios de conocimientos ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica graduada de la Academia especializada en Xenobotánica? Tomó una ducha rápida y vistió su uniforme azul, se sentía algo extraña al no llevar puesto el uniforme de la academia, pero no podía negar lo increíble y bien que se sentía usar ya el uniforme oficial, creía que ya era toda una veterana en el campo, pero pronto eliminó esos pensamientos no quería que aquellos aires nublaran su mente.

-Callidora, date prisa… pronto harán el pase de lista y dirán a donde fuimos asignados.- Su compañera de cuarto tocó varias veces a la puerta del baño, esperando que saliera de una vez para poder irse de los dormitorios a su nuevo destino.

-Ya voy Angie.- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro sin apartar la vista del espejo. Peino su cabello rubio y lo dejo suelto, tenía la gran suerte de estar bendecida con un cabello relativamente lacio y aplacado.

[…]

-Supe de buena fé a donde te asignaron.- Murmuró Angie mientras escuchaban los nombres de otros compañeros, al menos iban por orden de apellido, así que un faltaba para que llegaran a sus letras.- La verdad no me sorprende que te envíen a la Enterprise, te lo has ganado.- Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Oh Angie, gracias, espero y sí sea cierto lo de tu fuente, pero sea cual sea a donde me manden creo que está bien.- Una parte de ella estaba entusiasmada que fuera la Enterprise, eso significaría que vería de nuevo a su viejo amigo Pavel, era curioso cómo es que ella se graduó después que él y es mayor por 3 años que él. Aun recordaba cuando le conoció, era el primer año de ella y el tercero de Pavel en la academia. El chico ruso siempre se ha caracterizado de ser algo tímido y dulce con cualquiera, lo cual siempre atrajo a buenas amistades como la de Calliadora. La amistad entre ellos se había formado a raíz de sus procedencias, él de Rusia y ella con ascendencia Rumana, para ambos fue una tremenda alegría encontrar a alguien de sus rangos de edades y que provinieran de dichos países relativamente cercanos. Por otro lado, también le provocaba nervios, pues dado al historial de los últimos años de la Enterprise, se habían visto involucrados en situaciones…. riesgosas.

-Lupei, Callidora… Alférez, departamento de Ciencias, reportarse con el Oficial Spock de la Enterprise.- Dijo el encargado de la lista, trayendo de vuelta al presente a la rubia. Callidora recibió algunas miradas de aprobación por parte de sus compañeros, en especial de Angie.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije niña…- Angie le estaba acompañando hacia donde se encontraba la Enterprise debido a que su nave se encontraba cerca de la de ella.- Aunque ¿Alférez? ¿Es en serio? Tienes más potencial para que te ponga en el mismo nivel que a todos los recién graduados.

-No importa, veré a mi amigo, trabajare con el Oficial Spock y estaré en el espacio, no puedo pedir más.- Al llegar a su parada le dio un fuerte abrazo, sin duda extrañaría un poco a su eufórica compañera de dormitorio.

-Bien niña, disfruta tu estadía con los imanes de problemas, avísame si hay chicos lindos.- Angie le guiñó antes de retirarse a donde le habían asignado. Para tener 26 años sin duda tenía la actitud de alguien más joven, algo despreocupada, pero era agradable.

-Alférez Lupei, felicidades por sus resultados finales y bienvenida a la Enterprise.- Una voz profunda y seria le hizo dar media vuelta. Sabía de quien era, y ahí se encontraba, el mitad vulcano y mitad humano, con aquellas divertidas cejas, sus orejas puntiaguda y su típico semblante analítico.

-Lo mismo dijo Oficial Spock, me alegra poder trabajar con usted.- Callidora había sido estudiante del vulcano en muchas clases y era de las pocas personas en toda la Academia que pasaba con casi la calificación perfecta, Angie y otros de sus antiguos compañeros le creyeron loca cuando confesó que Spock era su profesor preferido de la Academia. Si no fuera por su sentido común, sabía que en ese momento en lugar de estrechar la mano con el vulcano le daría un fuerte abrazo, algo le decía que era gracias en parte gracias a él el éxito en sus calificaciones y el estar asignada a la Enterprise.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando un brazo cubierto por una camisa amarrilla rodeó los hombros Spock.- Hey Spock, ¿Quién es esta adorable joven? – La típica sonrisa boba y aquella manzana en su mano libre, y esa confianza tan natural que demostraba hizo que Callidora diera en el blanco al pensar en que se trataba del capitán Kirk.

-Capitan Kirk, permítame presentarle a nuestra nueva Alférez del Departamento de Ciencas, Callidora Lupei.- De la manera más cortes quitó el brazo de su amigo y le presentó a su destacada alumna.

-¡Ah! Cierto, Fue por ella por quien te peleaste con el Oficial de Excalibur.- Calliadora se sorprendió a escucha eso, nunca se imaginaría a Spock en una situación de ese tipo, la imagen que tenía de él era como la de cualquier otro vulcano. Por su parte, Spock solo encarnó una ceja ante la exageración de los acontecimientos que daba su amigo.

-Debo de negar que la situación no es como usted lo plantea capitán, es obvio que es está alterando la cronología y la manera en acontecieron los hechos lo cual genera una reacción de asombro en la alférez Lupei.

-Spock, le dijiste y cito " _No es más que un petulante misógino oportunista"_ cuando dijo que solamente quería a tu protegida para que limpiara el departamento de ciencias… eso, mi amigo, cuenta como pelea.- Al escuchar como Kirk imitó la voz e incluso las expresiones de Spock al citarlo", Callidora no evitó el dejar salir una simple risa, pero más allá de eso, estaba más agradecida por lo que hizo Spock por ella.

Kirk sonrió triunfante al escuchar la risa.- Créeme Callie, debiste dejar una muy buena impresión en este vulcano para que peleara por ti y te eligiera personalmente, sigue así… puede que saque más su lado humano.- Dijo Kirk antes de recibir una llamada de Scotty, mencionando algo sobre ingeniería.- Bueno, el deber llama antes de salir de la Flota, los veré dentro de un momento, será un placer trabajar contigo Callie, bienvenida a la Enterprise.

Al desaparecer Kirk de la vista de ambos, permanecieron en silencio por un momento.- En verdad, muchas gracias Oficial Spock, es todo un honor que me haya elegido, estoy muy agradecida.- Le sonrió de oreja a oreja, en verdad que lo estaba y podía haber jurado que vio una fugaz sonrisa en vulcano,

-Bien, ya casi salimos, le sugiero que se reporte al área médica con el Dr. McCoy o en su defecto con la jefa de enfermería, la enfermera Chapel y confirme que su condición de salud actual sea la apropiada para realizar su viaje así como su historial de alergias y todo lo relacionado a esa área, después me buscará en el comando principal y de ahí partiremos a planificar las actividades que realizara.

-Claro, le veré dentro de un momento.- Le saludó de la manera correcta al ser su superior, y se dirigió a hacer lo encomendado. Cualquiera se hubiera revuelto con tanta palabrería, en especial si apenas le conocía, era una suerte que ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Durante su camino a la enfermería después de pedir indicaciones, se percató que algunos murmuraban si los rumores eran ciertos sobre que Spock había elegido a alguien como su protegido para que trabajase con él; posiblemente Kirk al volver entrar a la nave debió decir a algunos que la "protegida" de Spock ya había llegado, no le molestaba pero tampoco le interesaba recibir esa atención, simplemente no lo tomó en cuenta, sabía que en algún momento dejaría de ser novedad y solo le verían como un miembro más de la flota.

Al llegar a la puerta de la estación médica respiró profundo, sin duda su experiencia en la Enterprise por los próximos meses en el espacio serían para nada aburridos, estarían llenos de aventuras; y no solo al explorar otros planetas, sino también en su vida diaria ahí en la nave, mas nunca imagino que las comenzaría a vivir a tan solo unas horas de ser asignada.

-Gente muy peculiar en esta nave.- Dijo para sí antes de entrar y encontrarse con una mujer rubia.- Hola, vengo al chequeo médico inicial.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentros y Encuentros

**Bien aquí el segundo cap! Me tardé por que estaba trabajando en mis trabajos finales de la universidad y todo eso, aun no termina el semestre, ya solo estoy recibiendo resultados, pero ya es todo más tranquilo. En fin, dejen sus comentarios y todo eso, espero les grade este segundo capítulo :3**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros y Encuentros

Después de hacer su chequeo médico y ver que todo estaba en orden, se dirigió al comando central. En su camino por el pasillo para ir al elevador, recordó un poco su plática previa con la enfermera Chapel, sin duda era una mujer peculiar y por lo que le contó un poco de cómo es trabajar en el área médica ahí en la Enterprise, no cabía duda de que eran uno de los departamentos con más trabajo. Esperaba con ansias volver a platicar con aquella mujer, aunque preferiría que fuera en una visita casual a la enfermería y no en circunstancias no deseables.

Al llegar vio que ya muchos se encontraban en sus posiciones en espera de órdenes del capitán, muchos giraron su mirada hacia ella y cuando la suya cruzó con la de su amigo, ambos no pudieron esconder la sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pavel! – Le saludó con entusiasmo.

-¡Callidora! – El chico ruso se paró de su asiento y fue a abrazar a su amiga. Después de un muy fuerte abrazo entre ambos, dejaron salir una pequeña risa.- Eres tú la protegida del Oficial Spock, ¿Da? Cuando el capitán la describió solo pensé en ti.

-Solo me eligió para trabajar aquí, exageran un poco con eso de "protegida", "apadrinada" y todo eso.- Callidora volvió a rodar los ojos al escuchar de nuevo aquel terminó.

-Da, da, de todas formas es bueno tenerte aquí, ahora podremos platicar más tiempo, como cuando en la Academia.

-Lo sé, esto es simplemente lo mejor.

Su pequeña platica fue interrumpida por una mujer de piel oscura y uniforme rojo, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, era muy hermosa y transmitía una confianza que no muchas veces se veía.

-Pavel, ¿quién es tu amiga? –Dijo con algo de curiosidad tratando de esconder su sonrisa, y es que pocas veces se veía a aquel chico de ahora 19 años, verse muy feliz y entusiasmado con algo, eso y que le parecía tierno aquel encuentro.

-Oh, Teniente, ella es mi vieja amiga… Callidora Lupei, especializada en Xenobotánica, es su primer día en la Enterprise.- Dijo con mucho orgullo el chico ruso.

-Calli… Oh, cierto, Callidora Lupei.- Abrió con amplitud sus ojos una vez cayó en cuenta quien era.- el Oficial Spock, me comentó sobre ti, por lo que dijo se nota que podrás ir a su paso, Nyota Uhura, Xenolingüistica, un gusto.- Le ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

-El gusto es mío, Pavel ha hablado maravillas de usted y de muchos otros de aquí.

La plática entre los tres siguió unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Spock y Kirk llegaron ya listos para tomar sus puestos. Kirk ordenó que todos tomaran sus puestos, Callidora se posiciono al lado de Spock y con tan solo una orden del capitán, la Enterprise se dirigió su misión de cinco años.

Sus primeras semanas pasaron tranquilas, estaba muy agradecida con Kirk y Spock por haberle dado su propia habitación, era pequeña, pero ideal para ser habitada por ella y mejor aún, a unos cuantos cuartos de distancia se encontraba el dormitorio de Uhura, con quien poco a poco comenzaba a formar una amistad. Antes de iniciar sus labores siempre tomaba su ducha y se dirigía a la cafetería por un desayuno ligero, Pavel y Sulu eran sus fieles compañeros de desayuno y de vez en cuando de cena si es que no se entretenía más tiempo del debido en el laboratorio haciendo algunos cálculos.

Una de esas mañanas después del desayuno, ella y Spock se dirigieron al comando central después de que Kirk les solicitara su presencia, se les había informado que el planeta Makus III sufría de un brote de peste por lo cual la Federación les había encomendado transportar suministros médicos para detener dicho problema. Al mismo tiempo, la Enterprise pasaba cerca del quásar Murasaki 312, del cual se les había ordenado estudiarlo.

Kirk se encontraba en un dilema, en efecto la primera elección era ir a entregar los medicamentos, pero tampoco podía desobedecer las órdenes ya antes establecidas, fue entonces que después de discutirlo con Uhura llegaron a la conclusión de enviar a un equipo especial a estudiar dicho quásar mientras la Enterprise se encargaría de llevar el medicamento.

-Creo sería una excelente oportunidad para que ponga a prueba sus conocimientos, Alfarez.- El capitán dijo con plena tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa, no dudaba de las capacidades de la chica.

-Gracias capitán, descuide no lo defraudaré.- Calliadora se sentía agradecida por la oportunidad que se les estaba presentando.

-Sé que no lo harás, además no tienes de que preocuparte, iras con rostros conocidos, tu Oficial al mando Spock y Huesos, digo, Dr. McCoy. es de tener dichas órdenes ambos se retiraron a cambiar sus ropas y prepararse para el viaje. Al llegar al transbordador que los llevaría al quásar, Calliadora leyó detenidamente el nombre de la nave "Galileo", después de dicho momento subió los escaloncillos para entrar, algunos otros ya estaban tomado sus asientos, era ella, Spock, el Dr. McCoy, y otros cinco hombres a quienes desconocía por completo. Justo en el momento en que se iba a apresurar a tomar su asiento al escuchar "Partiremos en 5" chocó con uno de sus compañeros de viaje.

-¡Oi! Mira por donde caminas.- El tono de voz fue de molestia, más lo peculiar en aquella voz fue la primera palabra y un acento escoces muy marcado.

-Disculpe… en verdad, no era mi intención, no mire bien por donde iba.- Callidora tomó asiento y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad mientras se disculpaba sin hacer contacto visual de lo apenada que se encontraba.

Montgomery Scott se sintió como un completo idiota por la manera en que le hablo a la chica, sin duda no era la impresión que quería causar en las personas.- No, debería yo disculparme, creo la manera en que lo dije no era la apropiada.- Scotty tomó asiento al lado de ella al ser el último que quedaba vacío.

-No le prestes atención Lupei, solo ha tenido semana pesada en Ingeniería.- El Dr. McCoy intervino en la "conversación" haciendo aquel comentario con una mirada desaprobatoria hacia Scotty.

-Tan solo quisiera que intentaras trabajar con personas que dejan las herramientas tiradas.- Scotty dijo a modo de excusa, lo que provocó una ligera risa en Callidora, contagiándoles al menos una diminuta sonrisa a ambos hombres.

-Montgomery Scott, jefe de Ingeniería, un gusto.- Soctty extendió su mano izquierda para estrecharla con Calliadora.

-Callidora Lupei, Alfarez, asistente del Oficial Spock en el Departamento de Ciencias.- Al estrechar su mano le sonrió como de costumbre y cruzó su mirada con la de él. Le miró con algo de curiosidad, se sintió extraña por un instante después de sentir un ligero cosquilleo en su estómago. No se iba a negar por un momento que aquel hombre que tenía ahora en frente le parecía algo atractivo.- Tal vez es el acento.- Susurro por error.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Scotty al no escuchar bien lo que había dicho una vez que soltó su mano.

-Nada… nada.- Dijo de inmediato mirando hacia en frente evitando que se notara el sonrojo por su error.

-¿En qué estás especializada Callidora? – Preguntó para hacer un poco de plática en lo que duraba el viaje al planeta. Para Scotty era nuevo ver a una chica tan joven -además de Pavel- en la Enterprise, más que ella fuera asistente de Spock.

-Xenobotánica

-Vaya, bien por ti… ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí en la Enterprise?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bien, hmm por donde comenzar.- Callidora arrugó un poco su nariz mientras pensaba en como contar la historia de una forma resumida sin divagar o perder detalles importantes.- Entré a temprana edad a la Academia, el Oficial Spock fue mi instructor en algunas materias, supongo deje una buena impresión en él.- Mientras hablaba hacia algunos ademanes con su manos.- Y bueno, por él estoy aquí, es muy agradable trabajar con él siendo sincera, hemos estudiando de nuevo algunas reacciones…

-Sujétense.- La voz de Spock interrumpió toda platica en el transbordador. El Galileo fue sacado de curso por lo que Spock decidió hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia lo antes posible para no ocasionar algún accidente. Mientras tanto, la Enterprise perdió de su radar el transbordador, por lo que todos en aquel momento esperaba fuera solo una falla del sistema y no algo de que tener que alarmarse.

Al aterrizar en el planeta Taurus II ninguno de los ocho tripulantes del Galileo, sabía lo que les esperaba allá afuera, ni mucho menos como comunicarse con la Enterprise por la baja energía de la nave pequeña.


	3. Capítulo 3: Galileo 7 (Parte 1)

**Este cap hace referencia al Capitulo 16 de la primera temporada de la serie original, está dividido en dos partes, aquí les dejo la primera. Espero lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios, si les gusta, si no... que les parece Calliadora, esas cosas :v**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Galileo 7 (Parte 1)

-Genial, ¿ahora qué? –Dijo McCoy con algo de dolor por el brusco aterrizaje.

Boma explicó los detalles de la causa por la que aterrizaron, explicando que fue a raíz del magnetismo el que fueron atraídos al centro del efecto, Calliadora también pensaba lo mismo y al final Spock dio la razón a ambos. McCoy verificaba que todos se encontraran sin daño alguno, pero al final les fue imposible a los ocho darse unos ligeros golpes debido al aterrizaje.

Spock trató de comunicarse de nuevo solo para confirmar todas las posibilidades, McCoy daba los datos que obtenía del planeta, afirmando que se podía respirar en el.- Bien, dejaremos que el señor Scott realice su trabajo, los demás, saldremos de la nave, ¿Algun voluntario para explorar?

-No creo que sea conveniente el explorar en las condiciones en las que estamos.- Boma se oponía a aquella orden que estaba dando el Sr. Spock.- Es mejor si nos quedamos cerca del tranbordador.

-Lo siento señor Boma, pero fuimos enviados para investigar y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.- El semblante de Spock era el mismo de siempre, quienes no le conocían podían pensar que le estaba reprendiendo más que dialogar, que en parte era cierto.

-Creo que será mejor evitar un debate sobre eso.- Callidora intervino de inmediato para evitar algún tipo de roce entre ambos hombres.- Yo me ofrezco señor Spock.

Spock asintió y pidió a Latimer y Gaetano que le acompañaran a explorar el planeta sin alejarse tanto del trasbordador, pidiendo que cargasen con sus fasers en caso de necesitarlos, todos sabían que aquel planeta no había sido explorado antes, así que debían estar preparados para lo que se les presentara. Su otra compañera de viaje, Yeomana Mears soltó un suspiro una vez que se dieron todas las ordenes, pidiéndole a los tres que tuvieran cuidado,

Al salir se encontraron con la neblina más densa y alta con la que pudieron haber topado, por lo que podían sentir en sus pies el lugar era de tipo rocoso, y a sus alrededores casi no había plantas. Para suerte de ambos aun podían distinguir un poco el color de sus uniformes así no se perderían, el único problema, o al menos el que ella percibía, era que no habían dejado una forma de rastro para volver a la nave. Gaetano, Latimer y Lupei comenzaron a caminar por el lugar y ver algo interesante el cual mencionar en su reporte, esperaban que en algún punto la niebla bajara para poder hacer su trabajo

 **Mientras tanto en el Galileo 7…..**

-Creo que no fue prudente dejarla ir con ellos Sr. Spock.- Dijo McCoy mientras le ayudaba a inspeccionar los daños físicos en el transbordador.- Por Dios Spock, es tu asistente y mira la niebla con la que nos topamos, pensé que al menos le tendrías estima a la niña.

-La señorita Lupei está calificada para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones, hay un 66% de probabilidad de que regresara en las mismas condiciones en las cuales salió, además no iba sola.

-Eso no me tiene tranquilo.- Frunció el ceño al escucharlo hablar de números.- ¿Qué me dices de tu instinto? ¿Confías en que volverán a salvo?

-Las suposiciones de ese tipo nunca son lógicas mucho menos se podría sacar un margen de error y estadísticas….

-Gracias, eso me hace sentir mejor.- Rodó los ojos y volvió a entrar al transbordador topándose con un Scotty muy entretenido examinando los cables

-Bien ¿Qué tal tu conversación con nuestro amigo?- Preguntó Scotty

-Imposible, me hablo de números, aah… solo espero que no se hayan alejado demasiado.

-Tranquilo Dr. McCoy, tengo entendido que la chica fue de la mejor en su clase, seguramente sabe cuidarse.- Respondió algo despreocupada Mears.

 **45 minutos antes…..**

-Capitán, los perdimos, no captamos señal alguna.- Sulu y Chekov intercambiaron unas miradas de preocupación. Tan solo un momento antes tenía al frente la trayectoria que llevaba el Galileo, al salir de su vista se intentaron comunicar de inmediato, pero no recibían respuesta alguna, ni siquiera ruido de interferencia.

Justo cuando creía haber tenido resuelto el primer problemita, ahora ocurría eso, el Comisionado Ferris se encontraba en aquel momento y al ver el rostro de Kirk supo de inmediato que ordenes daría.

-Me opongo, tiene que llevar esos medicamentos ahora, no hay tiempos para rescates inútiles. Se tenía que ir al planeta a entregar esos medicamentos,- Todos en el cuarto se quedaron en silencio, Uhura esperaba que Kirk se mantuviera profesional y no golpeara al Comisionado, por más que incluso ella lo deseara y para aminorar aquella tensión entre ambos hombre se acercó a Kirk a informarle de la existencia del planta Taurus II, el cual permitía la vida humana en él, tratando de dar algo de esperanzas a ella y a los demás de la posibilidad de que sus compañeros estarían ahí

-Gracias por la información.- Asintió y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.- Comisionado le recuerdo que nos fue encargado investigar estos fenómenos y por eso los mande, también le recuerdo que esos seis hombres y dos mujeres que están perdidos en este momento, no solo son mis compañeros, sino también mis amigos y no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.- Una vez dicho aquello se dirigió a Sulu dando la orden de dirigirse hacia Taurus II

 **Presente (Galileo 7)….**

-Chicos, por favor, vayan un poco más despacio, es imposible ver aquí… y caminar.- Callidora comentó pero parecía que le ignoraban, dada la mala visión por la niebla su pie se atoró con una raíz de un planta que sobresalía de la tierra y cayó poniendo sus manos en frente para no golpear su rostro tanto.- ¡Ouch!.- frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca una vez sintió el golpe en su piernas y manos, y como era de esperarse, sus manos se rasparon al igual que sus rodillas debido a las piedras.

Al ponerse de pie miró por todos lados en busca de sus compañeros, no había rastro de ellos, respiró profundo y siguió caminando a un paso lento debido al dolor en su rodillas y sentir como un poco de sangre corría por sus piernas, se contuvo el gritar sus nombres pues nadie sabía que era lo que habitaba en ese planeta, pero ahora gracias a su accidente podrá poner en su informe que si cuenta con vegetación. Mientras caminaba sintió como si alguien le estuviera observando pero por más que volteara a todos lados no podía visualizar nada.

-Tranquila Callidora, no seas paranoica.- Respiró con profundidad y siguió su camino para encontrar el transbordador de nuevo, ahora le era más fácil pues la niebla había comenzado a descender hasta sus pies. Comenzó a pensar si sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que ya no estaba con ellos, si es que la estaban buscando, y como se encontraban los demás en el transbordador, pero todo terminó por desvanecerse de su cabeza cuando sintió una respiración profunda detrás de ella.

 **Enterprise…..**

-Preparen el transbordador Colombus, quiero que vayan y exploren la superficie del planeta.- El comisionado estaba empeñado en que debían seguir su misión de entregar los medicamentos, y volvieron a discutir en la importancia de ambas situaciones.

-Capitán, puedo hablar con usted un momento.- Chekov se acercó con algo de preocupación en su rostro, una vez que Kirk se encontraba sin el comisionado.

-Claro, claro Chekov ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Pido permiso para unirme al Colombus.- Dijo con algo de firmeza el joven ruso, a pesar de ser el más joven de la tripulación y de no poseer la típica imagen de "hombre" ruso, su inteligencia, determinación, coraje y gentileza es lo que lo hacía un integrante único y digno de la Enterprise.- Callidora es mi amiga de la infancia, quiero, quiero estar ahí si los encontramos.

-Chekov… me duele poder negarte dicho permiso, pero eres una parte importante en la Enterprise, no quisiera perder a otro miembro más, lo siento, yo los mande, soy yo quien debería ir a buscarlos... pero incluso yo no dejar mi puesto en estos momentos.

\- Capitan Kirk, el transbordador Colombus espera sus órdenes.- Uhura intervino en aquel momento con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa hacia Chekov y Kirk, los nervios le estaban matando, quería en verdad expulsar al espacio al Comisionado, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por todos, mostrar que en la Enterprise podían manejar esas situaciones.

 **Galileo 7….**

Getano y Latimer se percataron que habían perdido de vista a su más nueva compañera y que se había alejado demasiado del transbordador. Al igual que Callidora, sabían que no servía de nada gritar su nombre o el de alguno de los otros tripulantes, ya estaban en una posición nada agradable.

-Bien, esto no podría ser mejor- Gaetano pateó una roca, la frustración le estaba ganando, Latimer solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro, ambos pensaban lo mismo Menudo lío en el que nos hemos metido. Pero ese momento cierta tranquilidad sería lo último que esperar, pues de la nada comenzaron a escuchar algunos ruidos. Latimer y Gaetanos mantuvieron sus guardias altas, tratando de no moverse demasiado, pero les fue inútil, una lanza le fue encajada por la espalda a Latimer, haciéndolo gritar tan alto que los demás que se encontraban en el transbordador lograron escucharlo, al igual que Callidora

 **Momentos antes….**

Afuera del transbordador McCoy se volvió a acercar a Spock a hablar con más tranquilidad, tratar de entenderse un poco, tiempo era lo que les sobraba en aquel instante. Ambos concordaban que Spock era un hombre de lógica y que se regía por ella, pero McCoy insistía que necesitaría algo más que "lógica" para sacarlos de ahí, que a pesar de no ser las mejores circunstancias esto también era otra prueba más de sus capacidades de mando.

-Oficial Spock, Doctor McCoy, entren tienen que saber esto.- Dijo Mears.

Una vez que entraron, Scotty comenzó a explicar las condiciones en que se encontraba el transbordador, -Perdimos combustible y no podemos alcanzar la velocidad de despegue, en caso de hacerlo solo podría soportar el peso de 200 kilos.

-El peso de tres personas.- Concluyó Spock, la simple idea de aquello no era del agrado de todos, Spock sugirió retirar todo objeto del transbordador que no fuera necesario para poder hacer el despegue sin dejar a nadie. A pesar de eso, Boma no se quedó callado y pregunto qué pasaría en caso que eso no funcionara del todo, la respuesta de Spock afirmando que entonces solo regresarían tres personas no le agradaba para nada, más cuando dijo que el al ser el oficial al mando serían quien decidirían quien se quedaba y quien se irían usando un análisis lógico. La manera tan fría y normalidad con lo que dijo aquello molestó demasiado a Boma, Mears solo se quedó en silencio y McCoy solo negó unas cuantas veces, segundos después salieron del transbordador para verificar que no se les hubiera escapado algún daño exterior del transbordador y ver que podían quitar para hacer ligera la carga

-¡Aaaah!- Se escuchó el grito de Latimer a lo lejos.

-Vamos.- Dijo Spock.

 **Enterprise….**

-Capitán, el transbordador Colombus está regresando, y no en buenas condiciones.- Informó Uhura. Kirk seguía discutiendo con el Comisionado Ferris sobre ir más rápido y a entregar los medicamentos y no ha velocidad normal.

-Capitan Kirk, más le vale tomar la decisión cuando vuelva o presentaré una queja a la flota.- Fue sus últimas palabras antes de salir del cuarto.

-Uhura, diles que me den su reporte.- Kirk se volvió a su silla a esperar el reporte de la misión de Colombus y a pensar en qué hacer para traer a sus amigos de vuelta sin arriesgar más su puesto como capitán de la nave.

 **Galileo 7….**

Callidora se encontraba con algo de paranoia mientras caminaba, sentía que le miraban y escuchaba algunas pisadas, pero con la niebla no podía ver con claridad como en unos momentos antes cuando la niebla había descendido, ahora se encontraba en una parte donde la niebla estaba por todas partes pero no tan densa como cuando salieron del transbordador. En ese momento, decidió tranquilizarse de la forma más simple, tarareaba una canción, una canción muy vieja, de siglos pasados, pero que por una peculiar situación en su niñez la escuchó y se quedó en su cabeza para siempre.

Fue entonces que escuchó el grito de Latimer, uno de sus compañeros estaba en peligro, tenía que ir a ayudarlo, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia donde había escuchado el grito. Al momento en que llegó, vio una camisa amarilla no tan lejos, entre cada paso que daba se percató que su compañero se encontraba inmóvil y por alguna extraña razón, recostado sobre una roca.

-Señor Latimer, ¿está usted bien?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él, una vez que lo tuvo en frente vio la sangre que aun corría y pintaba aquella tierra y rocas del suelo de un color carmesí, impactada por la imagen que tenía a sus pies llevó su manos a su boca evitando el gritar y atraer a aquellas bestias que hicieron semejante atrocidad. Se sentía como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, sus manos temblaban, si no hace unos momentos había estado con ellos y ahora encontraba a uno muerto, y ella estaba perdida, no quería ni pensar en que le habría pasado a Gaetano, vio el fáser de su compañero tirado a un lado suyo, lo tomó de inmediato, sin duda necesitaría algo con que defenderse en caso de toparse con los causantes de aquella muerte; negó un par de veces tratando de calmar sus nervios, y aquellas lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, estaba preparada para todo tipo de situaciones.- Tranquila Callie, tranquila, solo busca el transbordador.- Se dijo varias veces mientras miraba a todas partes,

Cuando se decidió seguir el camino que estaba tomando, escucho pisadas, y no eran los ruidos que había escuchado momentos antes, eran más cercanos y pesados, al dar una media vuelta se topó con una criatura de unos cuatro metros de altura, con una lanza en sus manos. Callidora soltó un grito del susto y disparó el fáser sin apuntar con claridad, haciéndole solo una herida en su hombro, la criatura gritó y usó el palo de su lanza para atacarla, Callie corrió a su izquierda pero solo topó con otra de esas criaturas; tragó saliva y sostuvo con fuerza el fáser apuntado a ambas criaturas que se acercaba de manera hostil hacia ella.

Justo cuando ella iba a disparar vio que otro fáser por detrás de las criaturas, también solo hiriendo a las criaturas, pronto visualizó la otra camisa amarilla, era su compañero Gaetano, no había sentido tanto alivio en aquellas horas como en ese momento, aquel disparo distrajo a una de las criaturas pero la que tenía la lanza se acercó y le pegó con la madera a Callidora, empujándola a la tierra, sintió un dolor intenso en el costado donde el palo de madera le golpeó y ni que decir los nuevos raspones que ganó.- Sí que tiene fuerzas.- Pensó en aquel momento en que se arrastraba para alcanzar de nuevo su arma y disparar.

-Rápido Callidora, tenemos que volver, ya encontré el camino.- Le gritó Gaetano quien se movía entre las enormes rocas para perder de vista a la criatura. Callidora tomó el arma y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero la otra criatura que tenía las manos libres le tomó una de las piernas y le alzó.- Callidora.- Gritó de nuevo, Gaetano sabía que si disparaba ponía en riesgo la vida de su compañera, la criatura podía dejarla caer o lanzarla.

Callidora se quedó congelada en aquel momento, le veía de cabeza y pensar en aquella posición no era algo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero algo tenía pensar, ver que podía hacer para que la soltara y en la caída no dañar su cabeza. Entonces la criatura la tomó de la cintura y la comenzó a agitar, no podía zafar sus brazos del agarre pero su fáser apuntaba hacia el piso, solo tenía que darle en uno de sus pies cuando estuviera a menor altura y sabría la soltaría, en uno de esas veces que la bajó a una considerada altura disparó y tras sentir el dolor la criatura le soltó, la caída le hizo soltar otro grito de dolor, Gaetano corrió hacia ella, y unos fáser dispararon y la criatura se alejó. Segundos después escucharon más pasos, ambos voltearon hacia la dirección de la que provenía y vieron que eran sus compañeros.

La primera reacción de Spock fue ver con detención y sostener la lanza con la que habían matado a Latimer, y comenzó a explicar cómo le recordaba a un arma que habían descubierto en Nuevo México siglos pasados,

-Señor Spock, ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Le interesa más eso que nuestros compañeros?! ¡¿Qué clase de mando tiene usted?!- Dijo Boma exasperado.

-No ahora, solo volvamos.- Intervino Gaetano. Todos los demás asintieron y Gaetano cargó con sumo cuidado a Callidora, quien tenía su uniforme algo sucio y raspones en sus piernas y brazos.

Al llegar todos al transbordador McCoy no ocultó su sorpresa y enojo al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Callidora, Scotty se encontraba afuera del transbordador arreglando el motor para poder irse de aquel lugar. Gaetano colocó con cuidado en uno de los asientos a Callidora y comenzó a explicar a McCoy y Boma todo lo sucedido desde que habían salido.- Llegó a un punto en que la perdimos de vista, yo creí que iba detrás de nosotros.- Todo le daba vueltas Gaetano, procesar la muerte de su compañero, encontrarse con aquellas criaturas extrañas y primitivas.- Fue cuando había encontrado el camino regreso al transbordador que escuché el grito de Callidora, corrí de regreso.- Se sentó en su asiento y pasó sus manos por su cabeza.- Esas criaturas mataron a Latimer y casi lo hacen con ella.

McCoy le pidió que se calmara y se dirigió con Callidora quien se encontraba agotada y malherida, inspeccionó a simple vista los daños superficiales: raspones en las piernas y brazos y labio inferior partido. En ese momento Scotty entró y no le gustó para nada lo que veía, pero eso no era importante por el momento, primero tenían que salir del lugar y después informarse de lo acontecido. Spock se acercó a él para ver en que podía ayudar, pasaron tan solo unos minutos en que Scotty estaba acomodando los fáser para utilizaros como energía cuando el transbordador comenzó a moverse.

 **Enterprise….**

-¿Es ese el reporte final? – Preguntó Kirk una vez que escuchó todo lo acontecido con el transbordador Colombus. Lamentaba las bajas que tuvo, y seguía sorprendido por los daños que causaron aquellas criaturas, no era un planeta que podría explorarse y sus habitantes no eran del todo pacíficos para la interacción.

-Sí capitán.- Respondió uno de los tripulantes de la nave.

-De acuerdo.- Kirk ahora se encontraba en dilema, ¿olvidar ya por completo su idea que siguen vivos después de lo que se le informó del Colombus? ¿Seguir adelante con lo que se les pidió llevaran Makus III? Al ver el rostro de sus demás compañeros tomó la decisión correcta.- Sigan el curso a Makus III, a velocidad normal.- Su instinto le decía que sus amigos seguían ahí perdidos en el planeta, y tenía que detectarlos, no los abandonaría tan fácil...


	4. Chapter 4: Galileo 7 (Parte 2)

_**Bien, es bueno estar de vuelta. Se que pasó mucho tiempo desde el ultimo capítulo y veo un hermoso review y que hay dos seguidores de la historia. ESO ME PONE MUY FELIZ! se que no es mucho comparado con otros fanfics, pero en verdad eso es perfecto para mi, es bonito ver que hay personas que están leyendo lo que escribo. Y pues bueno, el semestre pasado en la universidad fue de locos, tuve una clase llamada seminario de tesis, y no, no es nada bonito, esa y otras materias me consumieron mucho tiempo, no pude ni disfrutar mi cumpleaños :'(. Pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta, y espero escribir más seguido, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten, es corto pero... hecho con amor :3.**_

Galileo 7 (Parte 2)

 **Galileo 7…..**

La nave se estaba moviendo y se escuchaban gruñidos desde afuera, no había duda que eran aquellas criaturas quienes provocaban esos sonidos. McCoy no tenía el suficiente material para poder hacer su labor como médico, pero podía arreglárselas, tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilio y sacó de inmediato algo de algodón y alcohol para limpiar las heridas de Callidora.- Te va a doler, más por la poca inestabilidad que estamos teniendo en estos momentos.- Dijo antes de hacer presión en una de las rodilla, Callidora solo hizo una mueca por el ardor, pero de inmediato se acostumbró.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? Las criaturas parecen muy persistentes a querer entrar.- Mears trataba de mantenerse estable, tranquila, aunque era obvio por su tono de voz que no lo estaba.

Las criaturas comenzaron a arremeter contra la nave, dando fuertes golpes e incluso a lanzar todo tipo de rocas, la nave comenzaba a tener abolladura, Scott y Spock comenzaron a tratar de encender la nave con ayuda de los fasers. Boma comenzó a discutir sobre la frialdad de Spock hacia la muerte de su compañero, Scott intervino de inmediato para evitar que hubiera más conflicto y tensión en la nave, ya era demasiado estresante estar atrapados en esa nave sin poder comunicarse y tener a una multitud de criaturas detrás de ellos para añadirle una división de grupo.

Después de unos momentos, al verse atacados de nuevo por las criaturas Spock ordenó encender la nave para al menos poder llegar a la órbita, no había suficiente combustible y había una gran posibilidad de morir. Spock llegó a un momento de colapso y liberó el combustible, dejándolos con tan solo unos 6 minutos de estabilidad, Callidora se sorprendió mucho de la decisión repentina de su superior, pero algo le decía en su interior que debía confiar, incluso si los demás lo creían irracional en ese momento.

La atmósfera comenzó a atraerlos al planeta, se sentía un intensó calor dentro de la nave, humo por todas partes hasta que vieron eran transportados antes del impacto. En unos instantes después el capitán y otros más de la tripulación se encontraba a sus alrededores, Callidora poco entendía lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que estaba adolorida, cansada y en verdad quería recostarse en su cama. La cara de Kirk lo decía todo, era una mezcla entre alivio por ver nuevo a su compañeros que creía había perdido para siempre y sorpresa por ver la condición en la que se encontraban.

Pronto apareció la enfermera Chapel y unos cuantos más del área de enfermería y llevaron a todos para un chequeo inmediato. Todos fueron atendidos Callidora terminó con brazo dislocado y unas piernas muy raspadas.- ¿Puedo dormir? – Le preguntó a la enferma Chapel quien había terminado de limpiar sus raspones, la enfermera le sonrió con simpatía y solo asintió, en lo que restó del día Calliadora la pasó dormida, tratando de descansar y olvidar aquel día de locos.

[ … ]

A la mañana siguiente Callidora se levantó con algunas quejas, aun dolía su brazo, ya estaba acomodado pero de todas formas tardaría en sanar. Una vez que abrió por completo sus ojos se encontraron con su amigo medio dormido y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.- Hey, Pavel…. Despierta.

-Da, da, da.- Su amigo comenzó a tallar sus ojos para despertarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasó después de que me dormí? – Preguntó mientras trataba de sentarse con algo de comodidad.

\- El Oficial Spock nos contó todo lo sucedido, nos contó de las criaturas, aunque claro todo con su tono de voz muy serio, después el Dr. McCoy dio más detalle, de cómo Boma y ellos te encontraron, de lo que tuvieron que hacer para poder despegar un poco hasta que los detectamos.

-Ya veo.- Miró para todas partes y vio que la enfermería estaba vacia.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8 a.m. despertaste justo a tiempo para ir por desayuno, ¿Puedas caminar? – Preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

-Sí… algo, lento, pero puedo, creo ire a tomar un baño… ¿te veo en el comedor? –Se levantó con sumo cuidado y solo vio que su amigo le asintió.- Gracias Pavel, en verdad no tenías por qué quedarte.

Pavel se encogió de hombros y le dijo que guardaría un lugar, el siempre estaría al pendiente de su amiga como ella de él, para eso estaban, y ahora Callie era parte de la familia de la Enterprise, lo que significaba que también los demás estarían allí para los dos.

Al llegar a su cuarto fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha caliente, no tan larga pero lo suficiente para disfrutarla, después de ello cambio toda su ropa, puso su uniforme azul nuevo y limpio y volvió a poner el vendaje que sostenía su brazo. Caminó despacio por todo el pasillo aun le dolían las piernas y tal vez se llevaría algunos regaños si se topaba a la enfermera Chapel pero en verdad tenía hambre, demasiada, podía comerse un asteroide entero… si eso en verdad fuera posible. Al llegar al comedor vio que una mano se alzó indicando que un lugar le esperaba, no estaba tan lleno el lugar, ese era un punto a su favor.

-Callidora, es bueno ver que se encuentra mejor.- Sulu le saludo mientras ella sentaba al lado de Pavel.

-Sí, bueno…. Aún hay algo de dolor, pero nada que unos analgésicos no lo resuelvan.- Soltó una ligera risa y vio que había un plato lleno de comida y sin pensarlo más comenzó a comer olvidando un poco sus modales.

-Señorita Lupei, veo que amaneció con mucha hambre.- La voz del Dr. McCoy le detuvo de llevarse aquel tenedor lleno de fruta a la boca y sonrojó de inmediato, pues al alzar su vista no solo se topó con Huesos, sino también con Scotty y Spock, apenas iba a disculparse de sus modales cuando Spock decidió hablar.

-Más que eso me gustaría saber cómo fue que se trasladó en su condición de la enfermería hasta su cuarto, dado que lleva un uniforme limpio al igual que su aspecto luce impecable, y después llegar hasta el comedor.- Spock tenía una ceja encarnada, su semblante era el igual de siempre pero había severidad en su tono, sin duda era un regaño.

-¿Caminé? – Respondió con algo de duda.

-Mal.- Dijo Huesos, y acto seguido se sentó en la misma mesa que ellos.- Calliadora Lupei, debías permanecer en enfermería no estás en condiciones para andar caminando mucho tiempo, aun tienes tus piernas lastimadas.

-Vamos chicos, si ustedes hubieran pasado por lo mismo que ella y levantaran con hambre también se habrían olvidado del dolor por un momento para venir por comida.- Scotty le defendió un poco, sabía de lo que hablaba, en realidad todos en la Enterprise habían pasado en algún momento por algo similar a lo de Callie.

-Gracias, Montgomery.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar que alguien le defendía.- Hasta ahora Pavel, Hikaru y tú, son los únicos que se preocupan por mi alimentación.

Hikaru y Pavel soltaron unas risas, Huesos casi se ahoga en su propio jugo mientras Spock solo veía en silencio a todos en la mesa, y no era porque Callidora haya dicho algo gracioso, sino por el hecho que nombró a Scotty por su primer nombre, algo que casi nadie hacía, siempre era Scott, o Scotty. Por su parte Scott solo agachó la cabeza algo apenado por la situación y se dedicó a dar unos bocados a su plato.

-Bien, bien, no te privare de tus comidas diarias, pero sí de laborar al menos una semana, hasta que estés más capaz.- Dijo Huesos sin decir más, y tampoco Spock se opuso a las órdenes dadas. Callie solo asintió y siguió comiendo, le sería extraño no hacer nada durante una semana de reposo, sin duda no la pasaría en su cuarto, y no había muchos lugares a donde ir a perder el tiempo, estaba, después de todo, en una nave… en el espacio.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron muy tranquilos, terminaron sus alimentos y cada quien se fue al área que le correspondía, a excepción de Callidora, ella fue directo a su cuarto tal y como lo ordenó Huesos, pero eso no le detendría por ningún instante, dejaría pasar unos minutos para después dirigirse con el capitán y hablar un poco sobre esta situación en la que se encontraba, no estaba invalida, podía hacer algo útil, tal vez no en el laboratorio con Spock, pero en algo podría servir.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, a James le sorprendió verla presente en el comando central, pero le recibió con una sonrisa de todas formas. Después de dialogar un poco sobre cómo se sentía después de aquel día tan duro y de disculparse por haberla puesto a ella y a toda la tripulación del Galileo en tan arriesgada y complicada situación, platicaron sobre las indicaciones que le había dado Huesos respecto a guardar reposo durante una semana.

-Sé que no estoy en condiciones para poder trabajar en el departamento de ciencias con el Oficial Spock, pero sé que puedo hacer algo útil en ese tiempo.- Esperaba que su capitán entendiera y le diera algo sencillo, cualquier cosa era buena.

\- Bien, tendría que hablarlo con el Oficial Spock y con Huesos, sé que a los dos no les gustaría que hicieras algún esfuerzo con tu brazo, pero también sé lo que es sentirse inútil.- Le dio una ligera palmada en su hombro bueno y la dejó retirarse.

Con todo ese tiempo libre y la nave viajando a velocidad normal sin problema alguno, comenzó a explorar un poco más el lugar, de todas formas si la necesitaba en algún momento se comunicarían con ella. El problema no era tener un brazo algo adolorido, o los raspones aun visibles en sus piernas mientras caminaba por todos los pasillos de la nave, el problema es que lo hacía sin alguien que le dijera donde se encontraba cada cosa. Llegó a un punto donde se perdió, todo por no prestar atención a los letreros cada vez que entraba a a un nuevo piso o área, pero había suficiente gente en la nave para que en algún momento se topara con alguien y le dijera o llevara de nuevo a los dormitorios.

-Te dije que arreglaras el sistema hidráulico del área C de dormitorios, ya llevan cinco días sin tener agua caliente y parte de la tripulación que habita ahí entre ellos tus compañeros, quieren lanzarme fuera de la nave por una orden que no pudiste seguir.- Callidora siguió la voz que decía aquellas palabras, conocía aquella voz, al menos un poco para poder identificarla.

Cuando dio vuelta a la derecha dio con quien creía que era, otra vez Montgomery Scott, reprendiendo a uno de tantos de los que trabajaba en el área de ingeniería, en verdad que no quería estar en su lugar. El chico se veía de como unos 26 años, y sin duda se veía en su rostro lo asustado y apenado por no haber hecho lo que le habían pedido tiempo atrás. Scott por otra parte se veía desesperado, cansado y sin duda algo molesto, eso confirmaba lo que había dicho el Dr. McCoy cuando lo conoció en el Galileo, sin duda era difícil trabajar en ingeniería.

-Sí señor, disculpe, ahora mismo yo me encargó.- El chico salió despavorido corriendo en otra dirección a realizar su trabajo, y Callidora hizo una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar el jefe de ingeniería.

Después de eso, Scotty se recargó contra la pared y frotó su frente dejando salir un gran suspiro. Callidora caminó hacía el guardando una distancia entre ellos para que no alterara tanto si se llegaba a sorprender de su presencia ahí.

-Sin duda ingeniería parece un lugar complicado en el cual trabajar ¿no? – Dijo con algo de simpatía.

Scotty se sorprendió mucho de escuchar una voz femenina, alzó de apoco su mirada y se dio cuenta que se trataba de la chica que había conocido en el Galielo el día anterior, y a la que había defendido en cierta forma esa misma mañana de los regaños de Huesos por no guardar más reposo.


	5. Chapter 5: Regreso Triunfal

**Bien, aquí el quinto capítulo!, Pido unas grandes disculpas a quienes están siguiendo la historia, pues me tarde en verdad demasiado tiempo en continuarla, pero la universidad en verdad consumió todo mi tiempo estos meses. Sólo hice un cambio en la historia, la especialización de Callidora, de ahí en fuera no hay más cambios, disfruten el capitulo, dejen su comentario :)**

 _ **Regreso Triunfal**_

\- ¡Lupei! - Dijo con gran sorpresa Scotty cuando descubrió que persona le estaba hablando.

\- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre de pila, o Callie.- Le aseguró la rubia, mostrandole una ligera sonrisa.

\- En ese caso puedes llamarme Scott o Scotty.- Le respondió ofreciéndole su mano para estrecharla. Pronto dio cuenta que le había ofrecido la mano equivocada pues ella tendría que estirar su brazo adolorido.- Perdona.- Dijo de inmediato, cambió a su otra mano para que la pudiera estrechar. ambos soltaron una ligera risa a tan situación embarazosa, pero no hubo ningún sentimiento malo.

Scotty iba a preguntar cómo era que se encontraba ya en el área de ingeniería, sola y sin duda alguna en aun no aptas condiciones para vagar por toda la nave, pero antes de hacerlo Callidora ya se encontraba respondiendo, era como si le hubiese leído la mente, aunque tomando en cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba, no dudaba que sería algo que cualquiera le hubiese intentado preguntar en cuanto la vieran.

\- Estaba caminado por toda la nave, pero creo me perdí, sí es algo tonto de decir, se supone debería saber donde se encuentra cada cosa en la nave.- Dijo Callidora sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo ante tan torpe respuesta.

\- Descuida, casi todos han pasado raspando esa clase de pruebas al memorizarlas para el examen y ya después de eso olvidan por completo.- Le aseguró el escoces.- Deberías volver a tu dormitorio, supongo te dieron unos días libres por lo de tu brazo, anda te acompaño, has quedado casi en el otro extremo de la nave.

Callidora dio las gracias e insistió que solo le llevara a uno de los elevadores y ya ella podía hacer el resto, solo para no quitarle demasiado tiempo, pues sabía que tenía mucho trabajo ahí abajo. Scotty aceptó. Justó cuando iba a ingresar al elevador McCoy le habló a su comunicador, diciéndole que necesitaba verla en la sala médica para un chequeo y que quería saber porqué no se encontraba en su habitación como se lo había pedido.

\- Ahora estas en problemas, lass.- Dijo con una ligera risa.

\- Si tengo suerte y Chapel se encuentra ahí, tal vez me pueda salvar del gran regaño del doctor.

\- Suerte con eso.- Después de despedirse, el elevador se cerro y le llevó hasta el área medica.

Una vez ahí soltó un gran suspiro al ver que efectivamente la enfermera Chapel se encontraba ahí, ambas rubias se sonrieron y Chapel le guiñó el ojo, después McCoy entró con el ceño algo fruncido, y sin más, comenzó a regañar a la joven alfarez. Chapel se limitó al principio a rodar los ojos, hasta que dejase de hablar para poder intervenir diciendo que él también hubiese hecho lo mismo al sentirse inútil y con la exageración de no permitirle hacer nada. Lupei comenzó a ver la escena como si se tratase de una discusión entre un matrimonio viejo, y de inmediato trató de intervenir antes de que ambos médicos terminaran lanzándose algún objeto.

\- Prometo ya vagar de nueva cuenta.- Dijo Callie mientras inspeccionaban como se encontraba el brazo. McCoy le vio con profundidad, como si pudiese encontrar la mentira de aquella promesa, pero pronto dio cuenta que era alguien que mantenía su palabra, y que no sería igual de terca que Kirk o muchos otros que se encontraban en la nave.

\- Te creeré.- Dijo y volvió a tener su postura de médico profesional.- Tu brazo ya esta algo mejor, los analgésicos han ayudado bien, de todas formas no es bueno que lo tengas suelto.- Buscó entre su equipo un cabestrillo para brazo que le diera soporte en lo que terminaba de pasar el dolor y pudiera tener completa y flexible movilidad.- Úsalo, todo el día de hoy y mañana.

\- Como ordene.- Le dijo Lupei mientras Chapel le ayudaba a ponerlo.

Después de unos minutos, McCoy las dejó a solas, Chapel y Lupei conversaron un tiempo, Lupei le contó todo lo que había pasado en la misión. Chapel le aseguró que no siempre tendían a encontrarse en ese tipo de situaciones al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, pero era parte de lo que enfrentarían, todos sabían a lo que estaban metiendo cuando decidieron entrar a la Flota Estelar. Callidora asintió, entendía su punto, después de un rato el reloj marcaba la hora en la que podían ir a comer, ambas salieron de la enfermería y dirigieron a la cafetería.

Chapel le ayudó a poner sus alimentos en la bandeja durante la fila y a cargar con su bebida para que no estuvieran pesada la bandeja en lo que encontraban lugar. Pronto vio a Chekov quién alzaba la mano indicándole que tenía un lugar reservado para ella. Callidora le dio las gracias a la enfermera y aseguro que podía caminar con todo hasta la mesa con su amigo. Ambas mujeres separaron camino, Chapel fue a sentar al lado de algunas otras chicas y donde pudo ver que también se encontraban Uuhura y Carol.

Chekov comenzó a hablar de lo que habían estado haciendo en esas horas en el comando central, no era nada fuera lo común, sólo siguiendo el curso, pronto estarían en otro planeta, la Flota Estelar le había pedido a Kirk que hiciera investigaciones en una serie de planetas relativamente cercanos al cuadrante de la Tierra antes de adentrarse más al espacio. Callidora estaba ansiosa por visitar esos planetas, sabía que no a todos podría bajar o se le requeriría, pero, ella era al fin de cuentas graduada el Xenobotánica, la idea de explorar el medio ambiente de aquellos planetas, tomar muestras de la tierra y de las plantas, saber que tipo de veneno tenía o si eran medicinales, los parecidos con las plantas de la tierra o de otros ecosistemas, simplemente le emocionaba mucho, no le importaba si terminaba de nueva cuenta con el brazo dislocado, valdría la pena.

\- Callie, déjame ayudarte.- Le dijo su amigo con aquel peculiar acento ruso mientras abría la botella de agua para ella.- Ahora dime, ¿Qué hiciste tú?

\- Me perdí.- Fue lo primero que dijo al terminar de limpiar con al servilleta.- Terminé en Ingeniería y topé con Montgomery Scott, pero no pude hablar mucho con él, el Dr. McCoy me mandó llamar

Chekov prestaba atención a lo que su amiga le decía, sorprendido de que hubiese terminado en el área de Ingeniería, Chekov tenía malos recuerdos de cuando el estuvo ahí, en especial porque no se trataba de su área y seguían sintiendo un poco responsable de que las cosas no hubiesen salido bien en aquel entonces. Se alegraba que a Callie le tocó ir allá abajo en un momento bueno de la nave, al menos.

\- ¿Cómo es él? - Preguntó Callidora, bajando un poco la mirada a su comida, algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Quién?.

\- Scott.- Respondió.- Con todo lo de la misión y esto, no pude hablar bien con él...

\- Mmmm...- Se quedó pensando un poco.- Es un buen hombre, un gran ingeniero, cuida mucho de la nave... al igual que yo tiene un acento muy pronunciado, pero al menos el no tiene tantas dificultades con el reconocimiento de voz.

Callidora soltó una ligera risa al recordar las veces que ha batallado su amigo con la tecnología, increíble que aquel siglo, con tantas civilizaciones descubiertas, tecnología avanzada y aun no podían encontrar la forma de hacer que los acentos no fuesen aceptados en el reconocimiento de voz.

\- ¿Por qué la prgunta? - Le dijo Pavel.

\- Curiosidad, sólo eso.- Contestó Callie como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

Vio como Pavel creyó en su comentario y siguieron comiendo por un rato más hasta que Callidora notó lo extraño de no ver a Sulu al lado de Pavel, incluso no se encontraba el Sr. Spock, al darse cuenta, ya muy tarde a su parecer, le preguntó a su amigo, y este le aseguró que todos se encontraban bien, pero que habían quedado un poco de más tiempo en el comando de la nave, además que estaban terminado de redactar los reportes de la misión así como notificado las bajas que hubo.

Después de comer, Callidora se retiró a su cuarto, algo aburrida por no tener nada que hacer, pero pudo matar el tiempo escuchando música antigua, o al menos así la tenía catalogada por ser del Siglo XXI, muchas veces se preguntaba como debí ser vivir en aquel entonces, parecía muy simple la vida, aunque también, todavía entonces, al menos a inicios de aquel siglo todavía no existía la Flota Estelar, y mucho menos habían llegado hasta si quiera el cinturón de Orión. Sin embargo, la música, la música estaba llena de pasión, deseos de ir más allá, llegar más lejos, sentimientos universales que no importaba en que año se estuviera, había conexión con ellos.

Los días pasaron, y McCoy por fin dejó libre a Callidora de estar usando el cabestrillo y de estar sin hacer nada, muriendo de aburrimiento. Al pisar el departamento de ciencias de la nave soltó un suspiro de alivio, saludó a sus otros compañeros que se alegraban de tenerle de vuelta, al igual que a Spock, aunque claro, aquel vulcano no mostró emoción alguna, pero muy en su interior Callidora esperaba que el también estuviera alegre de tenerle de vuelta.

Sin más dispuso de poner al corriente con la investigación de unas cuantas plantas que tenían su disposición, esperaba que a la siguiente misión del siguiente planeta pudiese ir a recolectar plantas, así como esperaba fuera Scott y poder hablar mejor con él, le parecía alguien interesante.


	6. Chapter 6: La Manzana

**Aquí otro capítulo, :) sip, esta ambientado en el 5to. capitulo de la segunda temporada de la Serie Original. Espero lo disfruten :)**

La Manzana

Aquel día había empezado como cualquier otro, muy temprano, de acuerdo con el reloj que tenía Scotty en su habitación eran las 5 de la mañana, aunque claro, al mirar por alguna de las ventanas de la nave, no vería el amanecer con el que había crecido en Escocia, solo se encontraría con el espacio, una gran manta oscura con algunos destellos a lo lejos de las millones y millones de estrellas y planetas que faltaban por visitar, no era una mala vista, era impresionante, pero sin duda, el amanecer en su hogar en Escocia no tenía comparación, en su opinión, un momento que nunca cambiaría.

Scotty tomó el desayuno con sus demás compañeros, en aquella mesa se encontraban Kirk, Spock, McCoy, en la mesa al lado de ellos, la cual la habían juntado, se encontraba Sulu, Chekov y Keenser, fue entonces que vio como Chekov alzaba la mano para saludar a alguien, al girar su rostro en esa dirección vio que se trataba de Callidora, lucía muy alegre llena de energía a pesar de que eran las 6 de la mañana, él nunca podía iniciar así un día muy temprano, vio como disculpó con el chico y señaló que sentaría en otra mesa, una de puras chicas, Uhura, Carol, Chapel , era evidente que ya había integrado bien con más personas de la nave que no fuera Chekov.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Scotty? - Preguntó Jim al ver que el escoces parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y que seguía con la cuchara llena de avena alzada sin meter as boca.

\- No, nada, Jim.. Capitán... .- Le aseguró y continuó con su desayuno.

Después de aquel rápido pero bien servido desayuno, todos fueron a reportarse en sus áreas de trabajo, Callidora se apresuró a alcanzar a Spock y Kirk, y comenzó a hablar con Spock sobre lo que había descubierto y analizado de las muestras de tierra del planeta que habían visitado, y como en esas muestras había encontrado rastros cobre. Eran muy pocas las muestras de cobre que había descubierto, pero aseguraba que tal vez en la zona donde habían estado podría estar un lugar cercano donde se encontraría más lo cual incluso podría explicar porque aquellas criaturas habían atacado. Kirk estaba impresionado con su dedicación y agradeció la información proporcionada, por su parte Spock hizo una muy ligera sonrisa, que hizo dudar a Callidora de si aquello que vio fue real, real o no, se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo. Spock le comunicó que diera aquellas muestras a alguien del departamento que estuviese especializado en esa area para corroborar la información que pudo destacar Callidora y que después hiciera un reporte de lo obtenido y enviado a él.

Callidora retiró de inmediato al departamento de Ciencias y comunicó a uno de sus compañeros lo solicitado por Spock, después de revisar varias veces las siguientes dos horas, su compañero coincidió con Callidora y ayudó a hacer el reporte avalando que se trataba de restos minúsculos de cobre.

\- Muchas gracias, Bash.- Le dijo Callidora a su compañero.

\- No hay de qué.- Le aseguro el benzita antes de continuar con su trabajo.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Ingeniería..._**

Keenser se encontraba como de costumbre sentado sobre una de las tantas tuberías en Ingeniería, escuchando el regaño habitual de Scotty que bajara de ahí, puesto que no era lugar para jugar y mucho menos para estar comiendo. El pequeño alienígena no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y hacer lo que su amigo le decía. Scotty siguió quejándose entre dientes de lo imprudente que era eso, y que si no ponía orden cualquiera de ahí creería que podía hacer eso o lo que les diera en gana en su área.

\- Relajate.- Le dijo Keenser a Scotty, aquel alienígena era de muy pocas palabras pero era un buen amigo de Scotty, sabía cuando hablar.

Después de aquello, siguieron haciendo su trabajo, Scotty recorrió gran parte de su área, verificando que todo estuviese funcionando bien, en especial las tuberías de agua, así como los reactores de energía. Todo marchaba a la perfección, sin mencionar que los que estaban trabajando bajo su mando, los más nuevos, ya comenzaban a trabajar bajo el rito de él.

-Scotty.- Se escuchó la voz de Jim en el comunicador.

\- Sí, Capitan.- Respondió Scotty.

\- Te necesito en el comando central.- Sin más Scotty fue hacia allá.

Al llegar se encontró que todos estaban atentos, listos para lo que les fuera a comunicar Kirk, vio que también Callidora se encontraba presente al lado de Spock, por lo cual asumió que se trataba de una nueva misión, de lo contrario ella no estaría ahí. Kirk le sonrió a su amigo tan pronto le vio y dispuso a comunicar el motivo de aquella junta. Habían llegado por fin a su siguiente destino, el planeta Gamma Trianguli VI, la Flota Estelar les tenía la misión de hacer contacto con sus habitantes, en caso de haberlos, así como investigar y tomar muestras del ecosistema o cualquier otra información relevante, que pudiese servir como inicio para integración a la Federación Unida de Planetas.

Todos parecían muy emocionados e interesados en saber que es lo que encontrarían allá abajo. Kirk mencionó a los tripulantes que le acompañarían en la misión, Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Callidora, entre otros tripulantes como Landon, Mallory, en total iba 11 tripulantes, Kirk dejó a cargo a Scotty, dejando en su apoyo a Uhura y Sulu. Una vez dicho eso, retiraron a ir por el equipo necesario para la expedición. Callidora llevó consigo una maleta con rueditas, que llevaba recipientes de diferentes tamaños para poder tomar muestras suficientes del lugar. Cuando llegaron al área donde serían transportados, Callidora topó de nueva cuenta con Scotty.

\- ¡Oi!, Ahora vas más preparada que antes.- Le dijo Scotty con una ligera sonrisa viéndola de pies a cabeza.

\- Quiero aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad.- Le respondió Callie. Solo faltaba que llegaran Kirk y Spock, los demás ya estaban poniendo en sus lugares para ser transportados.- Es una pena que no puedas ir con nosotros... - Trató de hacer un poco de más conversación antes de partir.

\- No importa... - Asintió varias veces Scotty, sin saber que más decir o hacer, sintiendo la peculiar mirada de McCoy, de eso no tenía duda.

\- Tal vez, al volver... pueda contarte, claro, si quieres.- Callidora se estaba dando de golpes contra la pared en su mente. Esperaba no parecer insistente, tal vez él tenía mejores cosas que hacer una vez que ellos volvieran, por supuesto que el tenía su trabajo, y ahora parecía que ella lo quería distraer de eso.

\- Señorita Lupei.- Scotty no pudo contestar pues fueron interrumpidos por Spock.- Oficial Scott, estamos listos para ser transportados.- Dijo el vulcano con el mismo semblante serio, difícil de leer.

Callidora se posicionó al lado de Chekov y pronto entró Kirk a la sala. Después de ya estar todos listos, Scott los transportó al planeta. El lugar era difícil de describir, tenía tanta vegetación, parecía un paraíso perdido, por un momento Callie pudo decir que podría compararse a las Amazonas, pero no, ambas eran hermosas y únicas, no podía comprarlas, eran distintas y eso las hacía igual de importantes y ricas en vegetación, aquel planeta, no tenía comparación. Escuchó como los otros integrantes de la expedición decían los mismo comentarios sobre lo increíble que era el lugar, lo tranquilo que parecía estar; pero entonces, sucedió lo que tenía que pasar, uno de los integrantes de la tripulación cayó al suelo cuando una planta lanzó espinas hacia él, cuando McCoy se acercó a tomar el pulso do cuenta que en realidad estaba muerto. El paraíso al que habían llegado, había dejado de serlo, Callidora cayó en cuenta que si bien podría ser exótico y agradable a la vista, como en cualquier planeta, incluso en la Tierra, tendría su lado mortal, salvaje, durante muchos siglo se ha dejado en claro que la naturaleza no esta por debajo de los hombres, y que a menudo puede reclamar lo que se le ha quitado, con el tiempo, tanto la raza humana como otras especies de alienígenas, han aprendido a respetarla, y trabajar al lado de ella, pero todo eso es de una practica constante que en ocasiones se puede olvidar.

Callidora comenzó a tomar muestras de la tierra, de unas cuantas hojas de plantas a su alcance y tenía muy pensado en tomar una muestra de aquella flor mortífera, le recordaba un poco a la nepenthess, porque dentro de ambas se encontraba su arma, la nepenthess con el olor que produce el néctar para atraer a los insectos, y aquella planta con las espinas venenosas. Chekov y la señorita Landon se acercaron con ella y preguntaron si podían ayudarle a tomar algunas muestras, Callidora aceptó su ayuda y pasó unas palas pequeñas para poder desenterrar con todo y raíz unas flores.

Pronto Kirk les pidió que dejaran de realizar todo aquello y que avanzarían investigar más el área, Spock tomó una de las rocas que se encontraba en el suelo y hablo de las propiedades que esta tenía, así como lo evidente que la tierra era muy fértil en aquel planeta. Partió la piedra a la mitad y le entregó una parte a Callidora, al tirar la piedra a lo lejos, se hizo una ligera explosión, sorprendiendo a todos, era interesante y sin duda Callie y Spock investigarían bien aquella roca, por sus propiedades podría ser incluso de gran utilidad para la flota; pero también dieron cuenta que ahora tendrían que caminar con mayor precaución. Callidora comenzó a explicar a Chekov y Landon porque tenía tanto interés en recolectar las flores, por el color que poseían, la forma de los tallos, y que de ellas podría también entender porque había tanta vegetación.

Mientras tanto, Kirk se comunicaba con Scotty para informar de la muerte de uno de los integrantes, Scotty pareció preocuparse un poco pero pronto relajó al saber que no se trataba de algunos de sus amigos, ni de Callidora, no era que no le importaba la muerte de otro integrante de la nave, solo que el sentimiento de empatía y dolor era distinto. Soctty mencionó sobre unas ligeras fallas que estaba teniendo la nave, al parecer por las anomalías de la atmósfera del planeta, que los estaba atrayendo de a poco. Prometió que encontraría la falla y arreglaría. Después de aquella breve conversación, el equipo siguió con su exploración.

\- En verdad eres muy lista con esto de las plantas ¿No? - Le preguntó Landon a Callidora, quien terminaba de guardar unos recipientes.

\- Ahh. sí, supongo.. - Era demasiado modesta para decirse toda una experta en aquel campo.- Creo que en parte es porque nunca me ha importado ensuciar mis manos desde que tengo memoria.

\- Eso sí que lo has confirmado en lo poco que tenemos aquí.- Dijo con una ligera risa.

Spock hablaba con Kirk y McCoy, los tres hombres tenían una mirada seria, y Callidora vio como Kirk sacaba su comunicador de nueva cuenta, posiblemente hablando con Scotty. Kirk hizo que todos se juntaran para comunicar que estuviesen atentos, pues alguien, un nativo del planeta, los estaba siguiendo. Una vez sabiendo esto, la señorita Landon se acercó a Chekov y tomó su mano, aquello no pasó por alto ante la vista de Callidora, y vio como su amigo ponía nervioso ante aquel contacto con la joven, ahora ya tendría algo con que molestarlo, pero eso sería después, ahora tenía que concentrarse. Entonces volvieron a topar con una de las mismas plantas que había matado a su compañero, pero no pudieron evitar que Spock hubiese sido atacado por ella, Callidora se acercó rápidamente para ver que no le hubiese pasado nada a su mentor, y tomó con cuidado las espinas y puso en un recipiente. McCoy tomó el pulso y soltó un suspiro al notar que seguía vivo, inyectó inmediatamente un medicamento y Spock volvió a abrir sus ojos.

\- Spock, ¿Puedes tener más cuidado? - Le dijo Kirk.

\- Por supuesto, es solo que no lo vi.- Mentía, al menos Callidora lo pensaba, pues ella vio que Spock había notado la planta y aun así quedó parado ahí.

\- Parece ser que eres resistente al veneno, al menos un poco resistente.- Le dijo Huesos mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

\- Tal vez sea por sus genes vulcanos.- Dijo Callidora.- Tengo las espinas, podremos analizarla tan pronto volvamos a la nave.

Siguieron caminado y Kirk volvió a notar la presencia de aquel nativo que lo seguía. Kirk pidió que uno se separaran para interceptarlo y pidió a Spock y Chekov que distrajeran hablando con voz muy alta. Aquelló salió casi a la perfección, casi pues uno de los integrantes que había separado para interceptar al nativo piso con gran fuerza una de las rocas volátiles. Kirk le aseguró al nativo que no le lastimaría. El nativo se identificó como Akuta y comenzó a explicar que era los ojos y oídos de Vaal, aquella fuerza que rige el planeta. Después de toda esa introducción, aquel hombre de cabello platinado los llevó con la tribu. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarse con aquella pequeña tribu de adultos de pelo platinado, ningún niño o bebé a la vista. Akuta explicó que no tenían necesidad de eso, pues Vaal proveía de todo.

Después de unos momentos, entraron a una pequeña casa en forma de tienda de acampar, su alojamiento temporal. Los nativos accedieron a cooperar con las preguntas que los integrantes de la Enterprise tuviesen. Spock le pidió a Callidora que obtuviera toda la información que pudiese. McCoy hizo unos escaneos médicos y encontró datos muy intrigantes. Callidora habló con unos jóvenes de la tribu y estos accedieron a contestar sobre las plantas. La joven de la tribu llevaba un collar y corona de flores, era algo tradicional, y aseguro que esas flores eran inofensivas. Callidora absorbió el aroma de algunas de ellas, eran muy variantes, unas tenían un aroma tropical, otras unos suaves y delicados. En cuanto a las plantas que había recolectado tan pronto habían arribado, no pudieron decirle mucho, pues al parecer era una civilización que nunca enfermaba.

Kirk y Spock retiraron con Akuta para presenciar el ritual de alimentar a Vaal, era en una cueva con forma de boca de dragón. De acuerdo con las lecturas de Spock, era evidente que había una energía, un campo electromagnético que controlaba el lugar, lo que podría dar respuesta a lo que Scotty les había comunicado de las fallas que estaba teniendo la nave.

Al volver a la tienda, McCoy le explicó a Kirk que no podía deducir la edad de los habitantes, no enfermaban, no envejecían, no tenían ningún tipo de defecto. Callidora explico que tampoco podía obtener información sobre las propiedades medicinales o venenosas de las plantas por las mismas razones que McCoy decía, pero pudo obtener información sobre las frutas y ayudaron a recolectar más ejemplares para que pudiese analizarlos. Por su parte Landon había estado hablando con los habitantes para obtener más información sobre las costumbres y tradiciones, las formas de cortejo, como se dividía la jerarquía de poder, el culto a Vaal; pero en cuanto a las relaciones sociales, en especial a las amorosas los nativos no sabían a lo que se refería, ni ella sabía como explicar, todos ellos parecían adultos y era como si se les estuviese dando una charla a unos niños de 12 años sobre las abejas y la flores, y la cigüeña. Kirk estaba empeñado en hacer algo respecto a aquella cueva y pidió que Callie y Cheko quedaran en la aldea mientras el Spock y McCoy intentaban entrar.

Callidora se sentó a conversar un poco más con los nativos mientras comía lo que parecía para ella una pera terrestre pero el sabor era más como el de un mango. Las mujeres le enseñaron a hacer aquellas coronas de flores y Callidora agradeció el favor, sin duda a Uhura, Chapel y Carol les encantaría tener de recuerdo una de esas cosas.

\- Callie.- Escuchó la voz de Chekov que sentaba a su lado mientras terminaba de hacer aquellos adornos.- La señorita Landon me acaba de besar.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó sorprendida y dejó de aun lado las cosas.

\- Es una mujer muy hermosa pero... - Comenzó a decir el chico algo sonrojado.

\- A ti te gusta alguien más.- Concluyó Callidora.- De pelo castaño, muy linda, y utiliza uniforme rojo y que esta en la Tierra ahora mismo.

\- Da.- Soltó un suspiro.- Me alegra que estés aquí..

\- A mi también Pavel.- Le sonrió Callidora y le indicó que se parara.

Volvieron a la tienda y Callidora guardó todo en la maleta. Después de unos momento salieron y al igual que Landon y otro de los tripulantes de la Enterprise, se sorprendieron de encontrar a la aldea vacía, era como si ahora fuese un pueblo fantasma. No habían tardado mucho en guardar las cosas y no habían escuchado casi nada de ruido. Entonces escucharon el grito de uno de sus compañeros y corrieron de inmediato hacia aquella dirección, los nativos le habían dado un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, lo habían matado. Forcejearon un poco pues estaban tratando de atacarlos a ellos, y pronto llegaron Kirk y los demás. Pusieron bajo custodia a los nativos que intentaron atacarles.

\- Señorita Lupei, quédese aquí y ayude a mantener en orden a los habitantes del planeta.- Le dijo Spock.

Mientras ella y los demás que quedaban vivos custodiaban a los habitantes, Kirk y Spock retiraron de nueva cuenta a aquel lugar donde habitaba Vaal. Scotty comunicó con ellos, confirmando los cambios que había hecho en la nave. Kirk le pidió que atacaran el campo de fuerza de aquella cueva y envió las coordenadas. En el campamento se escucharon los truenos en el cielo. La Enterprise no rindió y siguieron atacando aquella cueva de inteligencia artificial muy antigua. Después de unos minutos, se destruyó el campo de fuerza y con ello hubo una explosión interna en la cueva, la maquina había caído.

A pesar de que la gente se sentía triste por que Vaal ya no les controlaba, Kirk les aseguro que sería para mejor, descubrían nuevos sentimientos, lo que es la vida en sí. Era como si les hubiesen quitado el velo de la cara, el paraíso había dejado de serlo, y ahora era un planeta más en la galaxia. Callidora agradeció mucho a la pareja de jóvenes que le ayudo a recolectar las plantas y esperaba volver a verles y comunicar de sus descubrimientos. Kirk y Spock sabían que meterían en problemas por alterar el curso de las cosas en un planeta, una gran violación al código de la Flota, pero no era algo por lo que no hubiesen pasado antes. Scotty los transportó de nueva cuenta a la nave y continuaron su curso de viaje. Scotty soltó un suspiro de alivió al ver que habían vuelto sus amigos, y como de costumbre se guardó un minuto de silencio por aquellos tripulantes que había fallecido en la misión. Después de eso, Kirk dio lo que restaba del día libre para sus compañeros de misión.

Callidora retiró al departamento de Ciencias para dejar la maleta, amaba su trabajo, pero si podía descansar después de una misión, no lo desaprovecharía. Afuera de ahí le esperaba Carol Davis, comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban para la zona de los dormitorios hasta que toparon con Scotty.

\- Scotty.- Dijo con alegría Carol. - Kirk también te dio el día libre, no me digas que vas directo a ingeniería.

\- Oh vamos, por supuesto que no, fue muy agotador el tratar de mantener estable la nave, necesito un trago.- Dijo con algo de cansancio, entonces notó a Callidora, pero de inmediato volvió su atención a Carol.

\- Solo uno Scott, no querrás que Spock y McCoy te den una charla de nuevo.- Le advirtió la rubia de cabello corto.

\- Sí, sí... - Nos vemos de rato.

Después de eso, ambas rubias siguieron caminando. Callidora desanimo tan solo un poco al notar aquella ligera actitud fría de Scott hacia ella. Entendió que no debía forzar las cosas.

\- Callie.. - Le dijo por tercera vez Carol, ahora riendo un poco.

-Ahh. perdona, me perdí en la mente.- Dijo apenada la chica.

\- Estaremos en el comedor, ya sabes, las de siempre.- Le dijo Carol.- Te vemos ahí ¿Sí?

\- Claro... - Le aseguró antes de entrar a su dormitorio.

Después de una agradable ducha con agua caliente, Callidora puso uno de sus uniformes limpios y miró al espejo, siempre traía su cabello en una cola de caballo, tenía el día libre así que podía pasar un poco de tiempo extra en arreglar bien su cabello. Optó por dejarlo suelto, pero su cabello era ondulado, decidió alaciarlo, se veía muy diferente, pero le agradaba. Se apresuró y fue al departamento de Ciencias para tomar las coronas que había hecho para las chicas y apresuró a ir al comedor.

Al llegar vio que Carol y Uhura ya estaban sentadas en una mesa, que habían juntado con otra donde también ya se encontraba Hikaru y McCoy, los demás hacían fila para llenar sus bandejas, ella hizo lo mismo. Mientras estaba en la fila algo topó con ella, pero no fue tan grande el choque de todas formas.

\- Keenser, te dije que caminaras con cuidado... la comida no se va a acabar.- Callidora escuchó aquel acento escoces y supo que se trataba de Scotty. - Discúlpate con la señorita.

\- Descuida, no fue nada grave.- Dijo Callidora mientrada daba media vuelta y le sonrió con simpatía al alienígena pequeño, para después ver de nuevo a Scotty.

\- Callie... ah no creí que fueras tú.- Dijo con algo de pena el hombre, parecía nervioso. No sabía si pedir disculpas por haberla ignorado hace unos momentos.- Tu pelo...- Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

\- Ah, sí... decidí cambiarlo hoy un poco.- Dijo Callie sintiendo como sus mejillas sonrojaban con ligereza.- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Trató de volver a la normalidad y entablo conversación con el alienígena que estaba en medio de ellos.

\- Keenser.- Dijo con aquella voz peculiar.

\- Yo soy Callidora, ¿También trabajas en Ingeniería con el Sr. Scott? - Le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

\- Sí.

\- Supongo también eres increíble en esa área ¿No?

\- El mejor.- Dijo Keenser con tanta confianza, Callie soltó una ligera risa, más al ver el ceño fruncido de Scott cuando escuchó aquel comentario.

\- ¡Oi! tú... tú no eres el mejor, te la pasas sentado arriba de las tuberías.- La indignación de Scotty era demasiado grande.

\- Descuida, Keenser, se ve que tu eres el cerebro y él la imagen.- Dijo a modo de burla Callidora. Scotty sorprendió de aquel comentario, pero pronto relajó, creía que era lo que menos merecía después de haberla ignorado.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y de que avanzara un poco la fila, Scotty decidió hablar un poco. En todo ese tiempo que llevaban en la Enterprise, admitió que no había conocido a alguien de actitud tan relajada, aun si no hablaba tan seguido con ella, había algo encantador, algo que notaba siempre durante el desayuno, comida y cena, a veces de cerca cuando sentaba con ellos y a veces de lejos cuando sentaba en otra mesa con las chicas. No sabía bien como actuar ante aquello, ¿Era acaso que le estaba comenzando a gustar Callidora? de ser así ¿Era correcto?

\- Me gustaría escuchar que descubriste mientras estuvieron en aquel planeta.- Dijo Scotty tragando un poco de saliva, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso después de que hizo desaparecer el beagle del Almirante Archer y este no volvía, ni volvió.

\- Claro.- Dijo Callidora con entusiasmo.- Podemos sentarnos cerca ahorita.- Sugirió, a lo que Scotty solo asintió e intercambió unas cuantas miradas con Keenser.

Una vez que llegaron a las mesas, Callidora sentó al lado de Uhura y les dios aquellos adornos a las chicas. Amabas estaban agradecidas, y no dudaron en ponérselas, Uhura hizo que también Callidora la usara. Scotty sentó al lado de Callie y Keenser frente a ellos. Después de unos minutos los demás comenzaron a llegar, Spock les vio con extrañeza a las chicas al ver que llevaban aquellos adornos y al notar el cambio de peinado de Lupei.

\- Luces muy linda, Callie, deberías alaciarlo más seguido.- Le aseguró Chapel, y siguieron platicando de todo un poco ahí en la mesa.

Scotty le tocó el hombro para atraer su atención, a pesar de estar a su lado, creía que lo estaba olvidando.

-Entonces... ¿Cómo fue allá abajo? - Le preguntó a Callie.

Callie comenzó a platicar con él, Kirk quien estaba cerca de ellos notó de inmediato como comportaba la joven, la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía cuando Scotty hizo la pregunta, por un momento creyó que solo estaba emocionada por hablar de aquel tema pero vio como movía jugaba con su cabello y la forma en la que estaba viendo a Scotty y como incluso su amigo parecía... nervioso, un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del escoces, dio en blanco. Necesitaría respuestas, pero de eso más tarde, Chekov sería fácil de obtener información por parte de él, miró hacia las chicas y descartó a Carol de inmediato sin duda ella le diría que eso no es tema de de su incumbencia, Chapel preferiría solo saberlo ella, y Uhura, Uhura sería el mismo caso que Carol, pero tal vez podría negociar con ella.

\- Conozco esa cara Kirk... - Escuchó la voz de Huesos. - ¿Ahora qué?

\- Más tarde te lo contaré, amigo, más tarde.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar un bocado a su comida.


	7. Chapter 7: El pasado te saluda

_Hola, chicos. Es bueno estar de regreso, espero y disfruten el siguiente capitulo :)_

 **El pasado te saluda**

Días después de aquella platica durante la cena, Scotty y Callidora comenzaron a conversar con mayor frecuencia en la mesa durante los periodos de comida, los días se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses. Esto no fue pasado por alto por los demás en la mesa, aunque no dijesen nada al respecto, era obvio que a todos sorprendía lo bien que embonaban aquellos dos cuando platicaban. Cuando menos lo pensaron, ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella conversación sin interrupción que tuvieron aquella vez durante la cena. Durante ese periodo visitaron otro planeta, dicha misión resultó favorable para la tripulación, no hubo bajas, pudieron obtener muestras suficientes del ecosistema, así cómo recopilación de datos de la fauna y del subsuelo, tipo de atmósfera, etc..

Desde entonces Kirk, McCoy, Chapel e incluso Sulu, habían hecho una apuesta de ver cuanto tardaban aquellos dos en darse cuenta que debía salir juntos, y quién sería el primero en dar el paso. Carol y Nyota opusieron de principio ha tan ridícula apuesta, aunque en secreto apoyaban a Chapel con su resultado, quien daría el paso sería Callie y sería dentro de cinco meses; mientras que Huesos había apostado que serían ambos dentro de 7 meses, y Kirk estaba seguro que Soctty no lo defraudaría y daría el paso a los cinco meses; Sulu estaba seguro que tardarían 3 meses y sería Callidora, pero al no pasar en el tiempo que había dicho, perdió por lo que solo le esperaba ver quién de los otros tres tenía razón.

Pavel y Spock eran los únicos que mantenía completamente neutros ante todo aquello, Pavel no quería ni pensar en como reaccionaría su amiga o incluso el Sr. Scott si enterasen de dicha apuesta y lo perjudicante que podría ser para ellos, esperaba su amiga confesara pronto y que le fuese correspondido. Spock, por otro lado, estaba algo molesto por la entromición de sus compañeros, pero sabía que aquellos dos ni cuenta daban lo que los demás estaban haciendo, Spock lo sabía, era evidente para él la atracción que Callidora y Montgomery sentían el uno por el otro, pero también sabía el único detalle que tal vez podría hacer que Scotty pensara dos veces antes de acercarse más a Callidora.

Mientras tanto, Callidora no dejaba de pensar en lo sorprendente que era Scotty en su área, cada día aprendía más sobre las tantas cosas que hacía allá abajo, desde reparar las naves pequeñas hasta mantener estable la energía en la nave en caso de ataque de naves enemigas a la Federación, cómo lo eran en aquel entonces los Klingons. Scotty le hacía reír como nadie más lo hacia, la manera en que contaba todas sus experiencias en la Entreprise así como cuando estuvo en el exilio en un planeta helado, siempre con un buen humor, aunque claro, también veía la seriedad en él cuando explicaba las complicadas formulas que utilizaba y los curiosos pero entendibles ejemplos que daba para que le entendiese como funcionaban. No había duda, o la menos ella no la tenía, Callidora estaba completa y rotundamente enamorada del escoces.

Por su parte, Scotty veía la gran pasión que Callie tenía por la naturaleza de la misma forma que el por la ingeniería. Scotty notaba la belleza natural que tenía, aquellos grandes ojos azules, la facilidad con la que sonreía a todos. Recodaba el primer día que le conoció, no fue un buen inicio pues ella terminó con el brazo dislocado, pero aquello no le impidió el querer volver a visitar otro planeta, eso admiraba de ella. Scotty estaba consciente que ella era aun joven, 22 años, había una diferencia de edad algo notoría entre ellos, pero aun así, no había conocido a alguna mujer que le atrajese de la misma forma que Callie y que hubiese aceptado el jugar varias partidas de pokar con él. Callidora no tenía idea alguna de como jugaba aquello, pero Scotty explicó:

 _\- Esto es otra manera de aplicar las matemática, tal parece.- Le dijo la rubia fascinada en entender cómo eran las reglas._

 _\- Sí, lass, sí que lo es.- Scotty estaba contento, era la primera vez que una chica aceptaba jugar con él, era la primera vez que una chica escuchaba sus explicaciones si era honesto consigo._

Le gustaba escucharla hablar en rumano, Scotty le preguntaba como decían ciertas frases y ella sin molestia alguna las decía en aquel idioma. Scotty prestaba atención cuando le contaba de su infancia en Rumania y las pocas pero gratas veces que ella y Pavel fueron de viaje a Rusia y Rumania antes de embarcarse de lleno a explorar el espacio. Le parecía fascinante que su familia tuviese una reserva natural en aquel país, y enterarse que su apellido significaba «lobo», algo muy distinto a ella, no dudaba que tuviera las mismas cualidades que aquel animal, pero de principio parecía alguien delicada, calmada y dulce.

Eso fue durante aquellos cuatro meses. Ahora la Enterprise tenía curso para viajar a uno de los planetas que había visitado previamente la nave cuando Pike se encontraba a cargo, estaba dentro de la Federación, por lo que era un lugar seguro el cual visitar, Kirk decidió hacer investigación en el expediente de Callidora con el fin de encontrar algo que pudiese usar a su favor para dar como consejo a Scotty y así ganar la apuesta, pero encontró que aquel expediente estaba bloqueado. Mandó llamar a Spock para saber porque se encontraba así.

\- ¿Le pusiste contraseña? - Fue una pregunta retórica.- Spock, ¿Por qué? Dame la contraseña.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con la apuesta entre usted, el Dr. McCoy, el Sr. Sulu y la enfermera Chapel? - Spock también le contestó con una pregunta retórica.

\- Vamos, Spock. Solo trato de ayudar a Scotty y a Callie a estar juntos, es lo que los amigos hacemos.- Dijo Kirk haciendo énfasis en la parte de "amigos".

 ** _Ingeniería..._**

\- Disculpa, estoy buscando al Sr. Scott. ¿Sabes ónde se encuentra? No contesta su comunicador.- Le preguntó Callie a uno de los tantos tripulantes del área de ingeniería. Este le sonrió y le dijo que se encontraba reparando uno de los transportadores que habían usado en misiones pasadas. Le dijo que pasillos seguir para poder llegar hasta allá.

Callie caminó hasta donde se encontraban los transportadores y fue el fondo del lugar, donde se encontraban las naves dañadas y en reparación. Vio que se trataba del Galileo 7, sí que había quedado muy dañado desde aquella misión, pero todo tenía arreglo, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio como Scotty soltaba un gran suspiro, probablemente estaba ya agotado de tratar hacer funcionar aquella nave.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Ahora sí.- Dijo con un guiño provocando que Callie riese un poco.- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

\- El capitán me mandó, dijo que tal vez podría ayudarte con algo.

\- ¿Sabes reparar naves? - Preguntó con curiosidad

\- No.- Respondió Callie.- Pero puedo pasarte las herramientas, conozco varias de ellas.

\- Esta bien.- Le dijo Scotty y volvió a agacharse para ver de nueva cuenta el motor.- Pasame las tuercas de seis lados.

 ** _Sala de juntas..._**

Spock y Kirk seguían hablando respecto al expediente bloqueado de Callidora. Kirk se empeñaba a querer leerlo, más al ver la insistencia de Spock por que dejara que las cosas siguieran el curso. Kirk pidió la presencia de Chekov y Uhura en la sala. Cuando llegaron, creyendo que se tratase de algo importante, la molestia en Uhura y confusión en Chekov eran más que evidente.

\- Chekov, ¿Qué razón hay para que Spock no permita ver el expediente de Lupei? ¿Qué puede perjudicar a Scotty? - Preguntó Kirk

\- Jim, creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos, ¿Ver los expedientes por una apuesta?, ¿En serio? - Regañó Uhura.

\- No, ya no es por la apuesta.- Respondió Kirk.- Ahora estoy intrigado, todos sabemos el pasado de Callie, ella nos lo dijo, ella nos contó su historia, ¿Qué puede haber en su expediente que sea tan importante en mantenerlo en secreto?, yo solo buscaba si tenía algún tipo de alergia para decirle a Scotty.

\- Creí... creí que ya lo sabía capitán, sobre el tutor de Callie.- Habló Pavel pro primera vez en todo ese rato de la conversación.- Sr. Spock... usted lo sabe ¿No? - Ahora Pavel estaba más confundido. Recordaba que en unas ocasiones cruzó palabras con aquel hombre, a raíz de eso, creía que todos en la tripulación, en especial personas como Kirk o Uhura sabrían quien había criado por un tiempo a Callie.

\- Yo lo sé, Sr. Chekov, pero fue solicitado por la señorita Lupei que no dijese a nadie y ante tan absurda situación en la que están involucrados varios de la tripulación creí conveniente bloquear el expediente, así la señorita Lupei pueda proporcionar esa información al Sr. Scott a su debido tiempo si es que deciden formar una pareja, y no personas ajenas.

 ** _Ingeniería..._**

\- Lass... acabo de recordar, el tutor legal que tuviste, dijiste que trabaja en la Flota.- Dijo Scotty mientras seguía reparando la nave.- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó con curiosidad, seguido, cerró la parte donde se encontraba el motor de la nave y le indicó que le siguiese al interior, probaría si ya funcionaba a la perfección.

Callidora quedó pensando un poco, recordaba que había contado parte de su historia, todo a raíz de que McCoy preguntase como a diferencia de Chekov ella no tenía el acento rumano al hablar el inglés. La madre de Callidora era inglesa y su padre era rumano, por lo que había adquirido ambos idiomas desde pequeña, eso explicaba el porque la casi falta de acento extranjero al hablar inglés. También contó como le adelantaron varios grados y a los 12 estaba cruzando la universidad, contó de la reserva natural que la familia de su padre tenía en Rumania y a lo que sus padres dedicaban en el departamento de química de la universidad.

Explicó que a los 14 años un amigo de sus padres que trabajaba en la Flota le aplicó diversas pruebas las cuales aprobó todas, pero sus padres no dejaron ir por ser aun muy joven a lo que aquel amigo y otros miembros de la Flota comprendieron y decidieron esperar hasta tuviese una edad mayor. También contó como fue que perdió a sus padres, una explosión en el departamento de química de la universidad en la que trabajaban, una prueba fallida al mezclar unos componentes. Después de una semana tras el funeral, el amigo de sus padres llegó de una misión que tenía en la Flota y enteró de lo sucedido, de inmediato viajó hasta aquel país y pronto enteró que aquel matrimonio le había dejado la tutela de Callie. Aquel hombre dejó que terminase la universidad y que creciera un poco para poder dejarla entrar a la Flota, tal como lo habían acordado, aquel hombre le crió como a una hija y ella lo quería igual que a un padre.

Callidora había omitido dar el nombre de su tutor, solo Chekov y Spock sabían de quién se trataba. No es que le diera vergüenza o algo por el estilo, pero recordaba la reacción de los pocos pretendientes que tuvo durante ese tiempo, los cuales prefirieron dejar las cosas al enterarse de quien era su tutor. Nunca entendió a que se debía esa reacción, era un hombre aventurero, un gran líder, amable y comprensivo a su parecer. Después de un tiempo llegó a entender, gracias a su amiga de clases y compañera de dormitorio, Angie, que al tratarse de alguien con aquel rango y nombre, creían que se verían afectados si llegaban a salir con ella y las cosas no funcionaban. Callidora encontraba aquello indignante, sabía que él nunca haría algo así. Callidora esperaba que Scotty no reaccionara de la misma forma que aquellos chicos, no quería arruinar algo que aun no iniciaba, no cuando ya estaba lista para decirle a Scotty lo que sentía por él.

\- Oh.. cierto.- Dijo Callie fingiendo sorpresa al omitir tan importante información.- Es el Almirante Archer.- Dijo son titubeo y como si no fuese algo sorprendente.

Entonces el motor funcionó a la perfección, tal y como lo esperaba Soctty pero al escuchar aquel nombre, al darse cuenta que prácticamente Callidora era como una hija para el Almirante Archer, teniendo en cuenta que esas fueron las palabras de la chica, y dada la situación en la que estuvo Scotty unos años atrás con dicha persona, su expresión no fue otra sino la de duda y algo de temor.

Quería golpearse contra el comando de la nave en ese momento, recordaba que contó a Callie de aquel tiempo en que estuvo exiliado por una situación con alguien de mayor rango de la Flota, pero también recordó que no dijo con quién fue y porqué sucedió todo eso, creía que todos sabían aquello, pero era obvio que Archer ni siquiera contó aquello a Callie, pues ella no sabía nada y en dado caso, cuando el contaba aquello, ella hubiese dicho que se trataba de su tutor, de su guardián, pero no fue así. Scotty recordó las ocasiones en que Callie mencionaba al perro beagle, Porthos, que tuvo de compañía por unos años antes de entrar a la Flota, esperaba que no se tratara del mismo que hizo desaparecer, aunque no dudaba que el Almirante tuviese más de un beagle.

\- El Almirante Archer... es el de los beagles ¿Verdad? - Trató de actuar natural, y enfocó su vista al comando, para apagar el motor del Galileo.

\- Sí... en realidad solo tenía uno, Porthos, antes de que yo estuviese con él, pero el suyo desapareció... nunca lo pudo encontrar, nunca quiso explicarme cómo sucedió.- Dijo con algo de pena.

\- Ya veo... - Soltó un suspiro y salió del Galileo.

\- Scotty... amm, ¿Esta todo bien?.- Preguntó Callie, pues había notado la ligera tensión en sus músculos cuando mencionó a Archer.

 ** _Sala de juntas..._**

-¡¿Archer?! - Preguntó muy impresionado Kirk.

Uhura abrió con gran amplitud sus ojos al enterar de aquello. Había visto en algunas ocasiones a aquel hombre, ya tenía al menos su 70 años, pero seguía con una gran vitalidad. Sabía que mucho antes que ellos y que incluso Pike, él había comandado la Enterprise. Admiraba a Spock por guardar aquella información, incluso de ella.

\- Da.. sí, señor.- Dijo Pavel.

\- ¿El mismo al que Scotty le desapareció el beagle? - Kirk pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, ni por un segundo pensó que se trataba de aquel hombre.- Scotty es hombre muerto si llega a salir con Callie y si Archer se entera.

\- No creo que el Almirante pierda la cordura para realizar un delito tan grave como el homicidio.- Dijo Spock.

\- Exilió a Scotty a un planeta helado y lejano por desaparecer a su beagle.- Recordó Kirk.- Ahora imagina si sale con Callidora

\- Aunque claro existe una mínima probabilidad.- Añadió Spock.

\- Capitán.- Pavel alzó la mano para tener completa atención.- Por favor, no diga nada al Sr. Scott de esto, es mejor que lo sepa por Callie.

\- Descuida Chekov, no diré nada... -Le aseguró Kirk al joven, y asintió en dirección a Spock.- Es hora que volvamos al comando, creo ya estamos por llegar a nuestro destino.

Los cuatro estaban caminando en el pasillo para entrar al centro de comando cuando hubo una turbulencia en la nave, haciendo que todos tambalearan un poco. Al entrar al comando, Kirk preguntó la causa de aquello y Sulu le informó que había había sido un ataque, unas naves acababan de aparecer y lo primero que hicieron fue atacarles. Todos tomaron posiciones y Kirk dio la orden de activar el escudo protector de la Enterprise. Aquellas otras naves les volvieron a atacar pero esta vez no sufrió daño alguno la Enterprise. Uhura de inmediato identificó el tipo de nave que se trataba.

\- Klingons, capitan.- Le informó a Kirk.

Kirk no quería atacar, tenían que llegar a un acuerdo, ya eran demasiados los ataques entre la Flota y las naves Klingons. Le pidió a Uhura el que pudiera establecer comunicación, una transmisión con las otras naves, un tratado de paz momentánea, al menos dejarlos llegar hasta su destino. Por más que lo intentaron, los Klingon rechazaban la transmisión y seguían atacando.

\- Señor, el campo de fuerza se debilita.- Le informó Hikaru.

\- Capitán, no hay forma de dialogar, recuerde la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos.- Le recordó Uhura.

Aquella vez Khan había aparecido y terminó con todos aquellos klingons, Uhura casi termina asfixiada por uno de ellos. Kirk no tenía otra opción y ordeno devolver el ataque. Después de unos momentos, Callidora llegó hasta el comando y preguntó a Spock que podía hacer, el vulcano le indicó que estuviese monitoreando la estabilidad de la nave en niveles de energía. Callidora tomó asiento al lado de él e hizo su trabajo.

 ** _Hace unos momentos en Ingeniería..._**

 _\- Callie, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le había preguntado Scotty mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Aquella turbulencia les había hecho caer a varios en aquel lugar._

 _\- Sí... será mejor que vaya con Spock... - Le informó la joven.- Ver que sucedió._

 _\- Es un ataque, lass.- Dijo con mucha seguridad.- Cuidate, Callie.- Le dijo dando un ligero apretón a su mano, algo indeciso en soltar su mano._

 _\- Tú también Scotty.- Devolvió el apretón e hizo que le soltara para ir corriendo hasta su puesto._

 ** _Comando ..._**

\- Capitan, los klingons quieren hacer una transmisión.- Informó Uhura en cuanto cesaron los disparos entre ambas naves.

\- Capitan, el escudo esta muy dañado, la computadora muestra que solo queda el 10% activo.- Comenzaba a decir Pavel.- Un ataque más lo harán trizas.

\- Uhura, acepte la transmisión.- Dijo Kirk.

« _Hace un año uno de los suyos masacreo a los nuestros, hoy tomamos venganza. Muertos y olvidados serán_ ». Esas fueron las palabras que tradujo Uhura una vez que terminó la transmisión entre ambas naves. Todos en el comando sabían que referían a Khan, era increíble que incluso sin él abordo les siguiera trayendo problemas.

\- Señor nos encontramos a corta distancia del planeta al que nos dirigimos, hay una base de la Flota ahí, si mandamos mensaje pidiendo refuerzos, solo así podremos salir de aquí.- Dijo Callie, pero en ese momento escucharon una gran explosión y de nueva cuenta como movía la nave, pero ahora con mayor fuerza.

\- Capitán rompieron el escudo, estamos expuestos.- Informaron Sulu y Chekov, mientras trataban de controlar los comandos que no dejaban de indicar que había daños en la nave.

\- Uhura, traten de mandar señal a la base.- Les indicó Kirk.- Los demás ataquen a la naves

\- Capitán... la computadora informa un gran daño en la Enterprise, en el área de Ingeniería.- Reportó Chekov. - La explosión fue directo ahí, capitán... hay un agujero cerca del sector B.

\- Scotty, ¿Cuáles son los daños? - Kirk trataba de comunicarse con Scotty, pero el Jefe de Ingeniería no respondía a su comunicador.- ¿Scotty?... Chekov, muestra imágenes de la cámaras.

Todos sorprendieron lo que veían, Scotty estaba sujetándose del pasamanos de uno de los pasillos superiores en Ingeniería, se encontraba al menos a unos 30 metros de distancia de donde había sido la explosión y estaba evitando a toda costa el ser arrastrado por el espacio. Kirk de inmediato encendió el comunicador para que se escuchara en toda ingeniería su comunicado.

\- Mantengan la calma y eviten el Sector B, ahí es donde el daño mayor se encuentra, trabajen en conjunto los que sigan de pie, si hay heridos repórtense en el área medica. Scotty, aguanta, amigo, iremos por ti.

Callidora paró de la silla y salió corriendo del comando, Spock le vio pero no detuvo, igual Uhura.

\- Spock, iremos tu y yo por Scott... Sulu quedas a cargo de la nave...- Comenzó a decir Kirk mientras ponía de pie.

\- Me temo informarle, capitán, que la señorita Lupei se nos ha adelantado en eso.- Le indicó Spock el asiento vacío a su lado.

Callidora corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde se encontraba el equipo que usaban para las misiones, busco entre todas las cosas, cuerdas lo suficientemente largas y gruesas que pudieran lidiar con el peso de ambos. Escuchó como su comunicador sonaba, pero lo ignoró, si le iban a reprender que fuera más tarde, después de salvar a Scotty. Antes que saliera con las tres cuerdas en manos, Chekov estaba frente a ella.

\- El capitán esta enojado.- Le informó y le ofreció ayudarle a cargar las cuerdas para ir de inmediato hasta Ingeniería.

\- ¿En serio? Le estoy haciendo un favor.. él es quién menos debe arriesgarse.- Le decía Callie mientras corrían hacia uno de los elevadores.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan? - Le preguntó Chekov.

\- Bien, primero hay que unir todas las cuerdas, para llegar a ese pasillo descubierto primero hay que ir por un pasillo normal... con pared a los lados, puede que ahí no se este arrastrando nada.- Comenzó a explicarle Callidora, cuando llegaron a Ingeniería se encontraban en el Sector A, corrieron por todos los pasillos hasta dar con lo que sería el inicio del Sector B en la parte donde estaba el daño de la explosión.

Callidora comenzó a amarrar parte de la cuerda a su cintura, haciendo un fuerte nudo para que no deshiciera, al igual que en las partes en las que unió todas las cuerdas. Eran al menos 60 metros de pura cuerda, esperaba fuera suficiente para poder recorrer aquel tramo. El comunicador de Chekov sonó y este contestó. Era Kirk de nueva cuenta, informando que Scotty seguía colgando del pasillo, pero no creía que duraría mucho. Chekov explicó el plan en lo que llegaban hasta el pasillo que decía Callidora, una vez ahí, comprobó que su hipótesis era cierta, en ese pasillo nada estaba siendo arrastrado debido a la pared. Con ayuda de Chekov amarraron el otro extremo de la cuerda a una de las tuberías más gruesas que se encontraban cerca.

\- Ponte esto.- Callidora le dio un par de guantes a Pavel.- No quiero que sangres en caso que al momento de tirar de la cuerda el agujero nos quiera succionar.

Callidora soltó un gran suspiro y pegó contra la pared, justo antes de llegar a donde debía dar vuelta para ir al pasillo descubierto tiró al suelo, así, en caso de que le intentase succionar, no golpearía con el barandal del pasillo. Percató que había tomando la exacta cantidad de cuerda, pues tan pronto asomó su rostro en el pasillo fue arrastrada, pero la cuerda tensó. Quedó cara a cara con Scotty.

\- ¡Aguanta! - Le gritó y tomó sus brazos. Con miradas le indico que tratase de escalar con sus manos otro de los tubos del barandal.

Scotty logró hacer aquello dos veces y entonces Callidora pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Scotty y trató de atraerlo más a ella.

\- No te sueltes, no te dejaré ir.- Le dijo al oído Callidora a Scotty

 ** _Comando..._**

Kirk estaba divido en dos, dando ordenes de atacar y tratar de mantener a flote la Enterpirse tras aquel único daño mayor en Ingeniería y estar atento en ver si podían rescatar a su Jefe de Ingeniería. Justo en ese momento recibió las buenas noticias, varias naves de la sede de la Flota del planeta al que dirigían aparecieron a apoyar a la Enterprise. Fueron cinco naves klingons, de al menos la mitad del tamaño de la Enterprise cada una, las que había atacado, para entonces solo dos seguían de pie.

\- Chekov, ya tenemos apoyo.- De inmediato comunicó Kirk a Pavel.- Mandé refuerzos, comienza a tirar de la cuerda.

\- Sí, capitán.- Escuchó Kirk en su comunicador y dedicaron a observar en la pantalla.

 ** _Ingeniería..._**

\- Ya llegamos Chekov.- Le dijo Carol mientras les decía a los otros cuatro tripulantes que posicionaran en diferentes distancias de la cuerda para poder estirar.

\- Señorita Davis... de acuerdo.- Chekov había sorprendido de ver a Carol entre los refuerzos, sin duda, ella también al igual que Callie, fue a pesar de las ordenes de Kirk.

Los seis comenzaron a tirar de apoco. Callidora sintió aquello y le tomó con mayor fuerza a Scotty, éste también se aferró a ella y de apoco comenzaron a ser tirados. Aquellos minutos fueron tensos, por un momento Pavel y Carol llegaron a pensar que la cuerda o rompería o el agujero les succionaría tan fuerte que arrancaría incluso la tubería de la que estaba amarrada, pues en un momento el metal se movió un poco. Cuando pudieron rescatarlos, siguieron tirando de la cuerda para que no quedaran en la parte final de la pared. Callidora y Soctty quedaron tumbados en el suelo por unos segundos, antes que los demás les ayudasen a apararse, Carol le ayudo a desamarrar la cuerda de su cintura y Pavel la desamarró de la tubería. Todos corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la puerta del Sector A y ahí detuvieron un momento.

 ** _Comando..._**

\- Capitan Kirk, soy el Almirante Archer, le comunico puede retirarse hasta la base.- Decía el hombre en la transmisión.

\- Gracias Almirante, pero no creo sea posible hasta saber que unos de mis tripulantes estén a salvo. Se encuentran cerca de dónde fue la explosión.- Informó Kirk.

\- Haga lo que tenga que hacer, rápido, capitán.- Fueron la palabras finales del Almirante antes de cortar la la comunicación para poder seguir defendiendo a la Enterprise.

Kirk soltó un suspiro y volvió a la transmisión de las cámaras. Frunció el ceño al ver que Carol se encontraba ahí, ¿Qué a todos les esta dando por pasar por alto mis ordenes? Pensó al hacer el reencuentro, primero Spock con el archivo bloqueado, después Callidora en ir sola a rescatar a Scotty y ahora Carol al ir a ayudar a Pavel y Callidora con Scotty. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que habían rescatado a Scotty y Callidora. Esperaron hasta que estuvieran en otros de los sectores para poder avanzar con rapidez hasta el planeta.

 ** _Ingeniería..._**

Callidora estaba recuperando el aire, sintió un ligero ardor en un lado de su cintura, tal vez había apretado demasiado la cuerda o tal vez el ligero golpe que si alcanzó a dar con uno de los tubos del barandal le ocasionó algún tipo de lesión, eso pronto lo descubriría cuando fuera al área médica, esperaba no fuese algo grave. Vio como se encontraba Scotty, cansado y adolorido de los brazos y acercó a él. En ese momento vio de reojo que Carol le estaba hablando pero Callidora no escuchó nada, sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso a Scotty, uno un tanto largo pero delicado, se sentía liberada aliviada de al menos haber tenido el coraje de haber hecho todo aquello. Todos ahí sorprendieron de la acción, en especial Scotty, pero disfrutó el beso. Pavel y Carol se sonrieron, al menos algo bueno había salido de aquel momento.

Después de aquel beso, Callidora le sonrió algo sonrojada a Scotty, apenada por tan atrevimiento pero no arrepentía, eso nunca. Uno de los otros tripulantes aclaró su garganta y provocó que Callidora enrojeciera más, había olvidado que se encontraban otras seis personas ahí. No sabía que decir o que hacer, hasta que sonó el comunicador de Chekov.

\- Chekov, Huesos y Chapel los esperarán en el área médica, acabamos de llegar al planeta, dentro de unas horas después de hacer registro de la tripulación haremos informe de los daños externos e internos, veremos que podemos reparar y cuanto tardaremos.

\- Sí capitán.- Dijo y terminó la comunicación.

\- Vamos Callie, veamos si no tienes alguna lesión.- Se acercó Carol a Callidora y le ayudo a ir hasta con Huesos y Chapel.

Tan pronto llegaron al área de medicina, McCoy comenzó a reprender a Callidora por lo imprudente que había sido el ir sola y sin apoyo en un principio, mientras que Chapel decía que a pesar de lo arriesgado que fue, había sido muy valiente en hacer aquello. McCoy concluyó que tenía solo dolor del golpe más no lesión interna, haría un moretón pero con el tiempo desaparecería. Le pidió a Chapel que le ayudase a untar una crema para aligerar el dolor y pusiera vendaje para que el musculo tuviese soporte y sanara más rápido.

Callidora no vio a Scotty en todo ese rato, por lo cual daba gracias, después que Chapel le ayudase Carol y Callie retiraron hasta el Centro de Comando. Uhura le recibió con un abrazo, aunque claro, no tan fuerte para no lastimarle, Spock asintió tan solo poco y dio unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda de la joven. Al dar una media vuelta topó con Kirk, su capitán, estaba lista para el regaño.

\- Bien... lo rescataste.- Fue lo primero que dijo.- Pero fue riesgoso, imprudente, te pusiste tu también en riesgo Lupei...

\- Lo siento, capitán.- Dijo Callidora, afrontando con madurez la consecuencia de desobedecer ordenes.

\- A pesar de todo, gracias.- Kirk no era quien para reprocharle, él también ha tomado decisiones de ese tipo, pero también tenía quedar el ejemplo.- Ya pensaré después en tu castigo...

Las siguientes dos horas, hicieron el registro de los tripulantes de la nave, vieron que tras la explisión en el Ingeniería, sí tuvieron bajas, 15 tripulantes habían sido succionados por el agujero, y al menos unos 20 lesionados de golpes por los ataques a la nave. La Enterprise tenía algunos daños, en su mayoría externos, los cuales serían facil de reparar. Mientras que los internos serían el agujero que tenían en Ingeniería y unos daños en la corriente electrica de luz en ciertos sectores de la nave.

A fuera de la nave les esperaban el Almirante Archer y el gobernador del planeta Aquarius el señor Cetus Volantis, a dar bienvenida a la Enterprise. Después de dar informe de los sucedido, Archer ordeno a Kirk quedar en el planeta al menos 5 días para dar apoyo a la Enterprise a volver a ser funcional, además que después de ese ataque, la tripulación también necesitaba descansar. Kirk aceptó y dio el comunicado a la tripulación. Al menos se encontraban en un planeta de la Federación, estaban seguros, y contaban con el respaldo de Archer en la cantidad de días que iban a tomar para reparar la nave y recuperar energía los tripulantes

\- Excelente, ustedes quedaran en mi casa, Capitán Kirk, tenemos suficientes habitaciones.- Comenzó a decir el gobernador Volantis, aquel hombre media al menos los dos metros de altura llevaba una túnica larga de color negro con bordados de color rojo. Su color de piel era pálida, tan pálida que eran notorias las venas de su cuerpo que parecían delicados trazos de color azul y verde. Su rostro era de facciones afiladas, y sus ojos grandes completamente azules. Si bien su altura y complexión eran intimidantes, la actitud del gobernador era la más hospitalaria y amable que habían visto.

El grupo de Kirk estaba más que complacido y aceptaron la invitación del gobernador en hospedarse en su casa. Uhura sabía el idioma de los nativos de ahí, por lo que podría hacer buena práctica de el. Scotty y McCoy se les unieron un poco después, ambos venían de medicina junto con Chapel, conversaron un poco y el gobernador también los incluyó junto con Kirk, Spock, Uhura, Sulu y Chekov en hospedarse en su hogar.

\- Sr. Spock.- Le saludó el Almirante Archer, al lado del hombre se encontraba un beagle, de unos cuatro años de edad, su collar decía Altair.

\- Almirante. - Dijo Spock mientras acercaba a hablar con él.

\- No he visto a Callidora, ¿Sabe usted dónde podría estar?

\- Probablemente en su dormitorio, recuerdo que retiró para alistarse para bajar después de que se hicieron los reportes.- Informó Spock.

\- Gracias.- Dijo el Almirante, estrechando la mano con el vulcano, Archer se encontraba más tranquilo al escuchar aquello, Callie estaba fuera de peligro.

Entonces el beagle se alejó de ellos y corrió hasta cerca de la nave. Archer dirigió su vista hacia donde corría el perro, al igual que los demás. El perro había corrido hasta donde Callie se encontraba, apenas había bajado de la nave cuando el perro no espero ni un segundo más para reencontrarse con la chica. Callie lo cargó en sus brazos y fue hasta donde se encontraba Archer.

\- Callie.- Fue lo primero que dijo Archer cuando tuvo de frente a la chica.

\- Creí se encontraba en la Tierra, en casa, señor.- Dijo Callie con algo de preocupación, Archer ya tenía 75 años de edad, no pensaba que aquello influenciara en la capacidad del hombre en comandar una nave. Pero era lo más cercano a un padre para ella, no quería que nada le pasara.

\- Lo estaba, pero varios de la flota fuimos invitados a una boda aquí, teníamos que venir.- Comenzó a explicar.- Y en cuanto supe que coincidiría con la visita de la Enterprise, no dude en venir.

\- Así que ella es su preciosa hija, Almirante.- Dijo el gobernador Volantis mientras acercaba para presentarse.

Callidora sonrió y presentó con el gobernador, de reojo vio a sus amigos, todos parecían algo sorprendidos de ver quién la había cuidado por un tiempo, pero parecían tomar con buena actitud la noticia, a excepción de Scotty, vio el nerviosismo en sus ojos, esperaba poder aclarar las cosas, esperaba que no por Archer, Soctty le fuese a rechazar, no al menos con esa excusa.

Por su parte Archer había notado la precencia de Soctty, parecía increíble que ahora él se encontrara en la Enterprise como el Jefe de Ingeniería, pero después de probar su teoría del empuje warp había dado una nueva perspectiva al modo de ver el espacio. En todo ese tiempo, después del incidente con su antiguo beagle, entendió que debía disculpar con el escocés por abusar de su rango para exiliarlo a un planeta helado. Para eso ya tendría tiempo, primero debía poner al corriente con Callidora. Los próximos cinco días serían demasiado interesantes...

 ** _Notas:_**

 _ **El planeta destino lo inventé, hasta donde sé, no hay alguna raza alienigena en el Universo de Star Trek con las características que di del gobernador Volantis, si hay alguna similitud con alguna otra raza que yo haya pasado por alto diganme en la sección de comentarios. :)**_

 _ **También, sí, el Archer que se menciona aquí, es el mismo de la serie Star Trek: Enterprise. En la película de Star Trek (2009) hicieron referencia a Archer con el incidente del beagle con Scotty, los guionistas de la película confirmaron que se trata del mismo Archer de la serie y no un pariente. En este sentido sería un poco raro porque entonces Archer para ese tiempo tendría entre 200 ó 230 años (si mis cálculos no me fallan), pero supongo que en el universo de la película, Archer sigue siendo mucho mayor que Pike, Kirk y todos los demás, pero no tan exagerado para llegar a 200 años, por eso opté por dejarlo en 75 años de edad.**_


End file.
